Enseñándote a bailar
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Mi trabajo era aburrido y monótono hasta que él apareció. ¿Enseñamos a bailar a estos pequeñines o lo harás tu a mí? Nadie tendría problema con un compañero como tú: Syaoran Li, alguien endemoniadamente seductor...SxS!
1. Prólogo

*:::* Prólogo *:::*

Qué aburrido en verdad. Mis clases de siempre y nadie aprendía bien. Algo tan simple como "paso adelante, izquierda, derecha y vuelta" era un martirio para muchos de estos chicos. ¿Cómo podía haberme metido en esto, si lo odio tanto? La respuesta es simple: Dinero, necesidad y sobre todo para no tener que pasar la noche en la calle. Sí, a mis 20 años vivo sola. Felizmente sola en realidad, pero sin unos padres que me apoyen y claro, Touya no tenía suficiente dinero para repartirlo entre su familia y yo. Así que, mi trabajo de todos los días era este: profesora de baile.

Opté por esta carrera porque en realidad era lo único en que era buena. Lengua: reprobada, biología: vacacional y matemáticas: sin esperanza. Mi promedio normal era ése y toda mi vida me había dado común e irrefutablemente lo mismo. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que no fui a la universidad, pero que mi amiga Tomoyo, la única amiga que me comprende, me dio una beca para un taller de danza. Fui tan buena que acepté que tal vez ésa era mi vocación. Y lo es, pero la mayoría de mi clase no sabe entender la belleza de bailar y normalmente entran aquí por la obligación de sus padres.

Hablando de eso… me acaba de recordar que el año está por terminar e iniciarán mis talleres de verano. Dado que, no tengo vacaciones. Nuevos niños y chicos vendrán a mi salón, el cual había expandido y agregado una barra para aquellas pequeñas que quieran aprender el ballet. Felizmente la que enseñaba eso era Tomoyo y yo no porque no les tengo paciencia eterna a los niños, que digamos. Es por esa razón que le enseño todos los que quieran pero eso si: de catorce para arriba.

Finalmente mi clase está por acabar. Faltan 10 minutos en verdad. Y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Hoy es la última clase! O al menos la última dentro de estos 7 días que tendré de descanso…una semana en realidad. No me malinterpreten. Digo que no tengo vacaciones porque ¿Quién cuenta una semana como vacaciones? Están totalmente mal si creen que es así ¡Cuántas veces le he pedido a Eriol que me dé una semana más! Pero claro, la señorita no quiere de eso. Dice que es mejor esforzarse a holgazanear.

_Sí, clar__o._

- Bien chicos, quedan unos minutos de más ¿Qué les parece un poco de estilo libre? – les propuse a los alumnos. Éste era el momento en el que ellos bailan los que le vengan en gana y usualmente aprovecho para huir.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!!!!! – exclamó toda la clase. Coloqué un CD de Demi Lovato, le puse play, comenzó a tocar La La Land y yo desaparecí de la habitación.

En el hall, aproveché que había un sillón enorme y me tumbé en él. Mis pies me dolían. Bailar era bonito y todo, pero hacerlo durante todo el bendito día en verdad me dejaba exhausta. Hablando del fin del día… Eriol debe darme mi paga.

Pero antes de pararme y torturar más a mis pies, me saqué los tacones y me coloqué mis converse púrpuras. Genial, ahora me dolería menos. Miré mi reloj y eran las siete y treinta. La clase de hoy terminó, los padres de los peques deberían llegar ya a recogerlos y yo debo ir a reclamar mi paga del mes.

Cuando finalmente entré a la oficina de Eriol, me encontré con alguien más a parte de él. Aunque él estaba de espaldas, su cabello desordenado y chocolate resaltaba. Sus manos eran algo doradas, por lo que a la lógica pude deducir que su tez era bronceada. Su espalda cubierta por una casaca de cuero. Finalmente, mi jefe se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me invitó a pasar.

- Sakura, pasa, pasa – me animó Eriol haciendo señas con la mano.

Le hice caso y a paso paciente me adentré en la habitación observando de paso al hombre que se encontraba ahora a mi lado y que me recibió con una sonrisa…

_Una seductora sonrisa…_

Ahora me fijé bien en su aspecto. Parecía de mi misma edad, o tal vez dos años mayor. Su cuerpo era largo pero atlético. Se le notaba. Su tez como había deducido se encontraba bronceada, la sonrisa que me otorgó era perfecta, una que derretiría a cualquiera y yo creo que no era la excepción, era hermosa y brillante. Subí un poco más y me topé con sus ojos. Unos ámbares de los cuales no pude salir. Eran profundas, con toques dorados e igual de irresistibles que un chocolate.

- ¿Estás en este mundo, Sakura? – de pronto Eriol me sacó de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente aparté mi mirada de él, sonrojada y avergonzada. Creo que le había quedado mirando un buen rato y seguro que él ya tenía un mal concepto de mí como fisgona. Bien hecho Sakura, en realidad maravilloso. Sabes cómo espantar hombres.

- Sí… - susurré. Parecía que hablaba para mí.

- Bueno, veo que ya conoces a este joven de aquí. Es Syaoran Li, vino desde Hong Kong buscando trabajo y aquí lo encontró. Él es tu nuevo compañero de trabajo y el nuevo profesor de tu clase de danza.

Quedé con la boca abierta ¿En verdad era cierto? ¡Compartiría mi trabajo con un chico guapísimo!

Espera Sakura, cálmate. No puedes ser tan obvia.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta este punto? – le pregunté.

- Mmmm bueno – meditó – parece un chico de buen humor. Su carácter es genial – añadió con una sonrisa. A pesar de que sea tres años mayor que yo su mentalidad es la de un chiquillo de dieciséis años.

Le miré con una ceja alzada.

- Mucho gusto – intervino Syaoran, el cual me miraba con un rostro feliz – espero poder trabajar bien juntos, Sakura – agregó con un tono irresistible.

_Sí que será interesante, querido._

- Hola – le respondí en un tono que traté hacer sonar seductor, pero salió como uno a punto de estallar en gritos y risas, como una fanática. Puaj ¿Por qué no puedo hablar así? Abuuuuu.

Él se rió ante mi estúpido intento. Genial, simplemente genial.

- ¿Cuándo inicia mi trabajo? – Me cuestionó – Estoy entusiasmado.

- En una semana…- respondí observándolo detenidamente.

- Bien.

- Okey, veo que ya se conocen. Sakura aquí está tu paga – exclamó Eriol contento.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – chillé. Siempre me ponía así cuando me pagaban, desde que era niña solo que ahí me premiaban, mayormente en deportes. Lo sé, es algo raro con alguien de mi edad pero que más da.

Con entusiasmo tomé los 3000 dólares y los guardé en mi bolsillo.

- Hasta luego Syaoran – le dije sonriente antes de salir corriendo - ¡Ah, y gracias Eriol, adiós!

Al llegar a la puerta de salida y poniéndome mi abrigo pude localiza a Syaoran también a punto de salir. Me acerqué rápidamente a él pero ates de llegar me detuve de pronto. ¿Qué le iba a decir si ya me había despedido? Mejor esperar. En poco tiempo traspasó la puerta de vidrio del edificio y justamente antes de subir al taxi volteó a verme e increíblemente me guiñó el ojo en señal de despedida.

Me quedé estupefacta.

Sin duda este verano sería interesante. Compañero nuevo de trabajo. Mmmm sí, definitivamente, quizá sea el mejor de mis veranos…

* * *

_Olzzzz a todos ^^....quizá no me conozcan en esta caegoría así que:_

_Hola!!! Konichiwa!!! Me llamo Za-firE-aniLu y soy nueva en esta categoría =) espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Así que denme su opinión en los reviews que esero me den y que si lo hace se los agradeceré mucho!!! acepto critica, reclamaciones opiniones, alabos etc etc etc =)=)=) jejejeje_

_Me esforcé a que salga bien espero sea asi =D_

_Mmmmm la verdad no tengo mucho más que decir así que ahora se darán cuenta de que puedo ser muchas veces de pocas palabras...aún así se pueden soprender con mis agradecimiento en los reviews que puedo otorgar jeje en serio =D=D=D_

_Me voy sin nada más que decir my frieds más que como dijen disfruten de esta historia, presionen aquel botonico de la felicidad como yo carñosamente llamé y me hagan súper, mega, híper, ultra felizZzZzZz* :)_

_Cuidense muxo, los keloOo!!!_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	2. Clase 1

*:::* Clase 1 *:::*

**_Sakura POV_**

Hoy exactamente es el primer lunes de marzo. Genial. Hoy retomo mis clases y espero ser buena compañera para aquel chico de ojos ámbar en el cual no pude dejar de pensar. Ni que hablar, sí, estoy entusiasmada por este día, cosa que es extremadamente raro.

"_¿Sakura Kinomoto entusiasmada por trabajar?"_

Definitivamente eso pensarían ellos.

Traté de arreglarme lo mejor posible para hoy, aunque de todas formas no puedo ir tan _arreglada_. Llamaría demasiado la _atención_. No creo que le gustaría a Eriol. De todas me alegra ser la vecina de mi mejor amiga: Tomoyo Daidouji, su madre es dueña de ua compañía de juguetes y de la escuela de danza, algún día la reemplazará Tomoyo. En fin, ella siempre tiene ropa original que prestarme. Claro, sólo le pido ropa cuando es EXTREMADAMENE necesario, lo cual se presentó hoy.

— Tomoyo ¿estás ahí? – le llamé desde el otro lado de su puerta, la canción de thriller sonaba fuertísimo, me pregunto por qué puso después la canción del Titanic.

— Waaaaaaaaaaa – chillaba desde su departamento. Parecía sin aliento y a punto de desmayarse. Era bastante extraño que ella se comportara así por lo que me dispuse a abrir la puerta pero antes de que lograra hacerlo…

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MICHAEL JACKSON MURIÓ!!!!!!! – me gritó histérica y en punto de llanto cuando se me lazó encima. Pero era verdad ¿era verdad? ¿El Rey había muerto? No puede ser…

Aún me dolía la espalda del peso que me había caído. Tomoyo aparenta ser delgada. Lo es pero…pesa.

— ¿Qué dices Tomoyo? – le cuestioné. Ella me devolvió la mirada llena de lágrimas e hipando. Me causó algo de pena a mí también, me encantaban sus canciones pero no lo conocí muy bien. Supongo que Tomoyo sí.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Había comprado dos boletos para Londres! ¡Iba a ir con Eriol!

— Bueno, eso si es tener mala suerte -. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Me miró con cara de reproche y se puso en pie. Luego me ayudó a levantarme.

— Está bien, perdón ¿Para qué me llamabas?

Casi olvido el motivo por el que había venido. Agradezco muchas veces en mi mente que Tomoyo sea mi recordatorio personal. No es sólo por hoy, sino por veces como en la que casi olvido diez mil dólares en un taxi. Nadie devuelve diez mil dólares ¡Nadie!

— Ah, etooo… ¿me puedes prestar un buen conjunto? – hice cara de desinteresada pero ella me conoce mejor que nadie, nunca la engañaré…en fin…

— ¿Por qué? – me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Aquí vamos otra vez....

**_Syaoran POV_**

Un taxi si que es caro aquí en Japón. Digo, ¿Quién cobra cuatro dólares por una calle? ¡Es un robo!

Al final decidí que caminando haría ejercicio, me ahorraría cuatro dólares y me daría tiempo para pensar.

Ayer había conocido a una chica bastante bonita. Me había llevado un buen concepto de ella respecto a su imagen, aunque me incomodó un poco que se me quedara mirando. Eso significa que le había interesado. Se le veía lo bastante ingenua como para caer en mi juego. Me parece que sería un día de trabajo normal si no fuera porque hoy tengo unos divertidos planes…

**_Sakura POV_**

— ¿En serio, Tomoyo? ¿Minifalda y top? -. No es posible.

— Siiii te ves divina – Tomoyo pronunció la última palabra con un leve dejo argentino.

Resoplé y con la mirada claramente le dije "Si no hay otra opción"

— Además –. Agregó — Eriol nos deja ir con cualquier ropa, siempre y cuando no le insinuemos. Aunque claro, a mí me encantaría hacerlo.

Tomoyo siempre realizaba cometarios acerca de poder conquistar a nuestro jefe. Parecía convencida de que lo lograría enamorar.

Durante un cierto tiempo pude creer que entre Eriol y yo había algo, por lo menos cuado recién empecé a trabajar en la escuela. Salimos y en las noches tomábamos algunos tragos, finalmente Tomoyo se le dio por trabajar ya que dice se "aburría" porque no había nadie con quien hablar al darme aquella beca. Conoció a Eriol, se dieron un "accidentado" besito y el resto es historia conocida. Sin embargo, al darse que yo no me enfadé por eso, deduje que entre mi jefe y yo no había nada más que una simple amistad.

A la bendita mujer se le había ocurrido ponerme de muñequita Barbie con una minifalda algo alta, tacos y un top lila ajustado. Vaya imaginación. Sin mencionar que atraía miradas por donde pasaba. Después de un buen rato, eso ya era algo fastidioso.

— ¿Me das mi saco? – le rogué cuando estábamos a unas calles.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me siento muy incómoda.

— Nada de eso. Vamos, que te ves espléndida.

Refunfuñando acepé sin muchas ganas.

Poco a poco fuimos llegando a la entrada del edificio. Nuestra clase se encontraba bastante alta, mencionando que era el piso ocho. Yo ODIABA la alturas. En realidad, me aterraban pero después de dos años de trabajo me acostumbré. Ahora no es más que un simple mareo muuuy pequeño.

Cuando llegamos al fin a la puerta le volví a pedir a Tomoyo que me diera mi abrigo porque mis alumnos no me podían ver en esta ropa. Toda suelta y descubierta. Era una de las razones por la que muy rara vez le pedía ropa a Tomoyo. Ya había oído comentarios antes sobre cuando iba así como hoy: "La profe está buenaza" "Mira, que rica que está" "si quiere que el que le enseñe a bailar sea yo" y muchas cosas más. Era muy… fastidioso.

En el preciso momento estábamos ahí, sentí de pronto una cosa sobre mi hombro ¡¿Arañas?! ¡Qué horror! ¡Las odio!

Di un grito muy agudo y cerré con fuerza los ojos. En ese instante tomé mi bolso que tenía puesto y sin dudarlo dos veces, aplasté a aquel desquiciado insecto con todas mis fuerzas. En microsegundos escuché un quejido de dolor atrás mío. Estiré mi mano por sobre mi hombro y me topé con otra. Me di media vuelta para atrás y me encontré con dos ámbares mirándome confundidos y tomando su mano adolorida con la otra.

_Oh, Oh._

**_Syaoran POV._**

Vaya bienvenida. Aquella chica…Sakura, me había literalmente aplastado la mano con su bolso después de dar un grito como de soprano.

— ¡¡¡KKKYYYAAA!!! –había exclamado a todo pulmón. Dejándome a aquella chica azabache de a su lado y a mí, prácticamente sordos. Yo le miré confundido porque no pesé que la asustaría tanto y luego me echó todo su bolso encima. No pude evitar dejar salir un quejido de dolor, me había dolido. Sea o no debilucha, el susto le había dado las fuerzas de Sansón.

— Oh l-lo siento… ¡Lo siento mucho! – me dijo después con cara de preocupación y tomó mi mano adolorida.

Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí un leve cosquilleo. Era extraño, como una especie de fluido extraño que comenzaba a entrar en mi sangre. Sonreí un poco porque no era tan desagradable que digamos. Luego, alcé mi mirada hacia su rostro con la misma sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó, su expresión era tan adorablemente graciosa que me hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

— No fue nada – le respondí.

La chica amatista se aclaró la garganta.

Pronto capté el mensaje.

— Soy Syaoran Li. Mucho Gusto.

— Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. Vaya, es un gusto conocerte.

Le miré confundido.

— ¿Por…?

— Luego te diré – finalizó con un tono misterioso, parecido al que usaba mi jefe: Eriol.

— ¡Ey! ¡Ya casi es tarde! – reclamó Sakura.

— ¿Te preocupa mucho? – le preguntó la azabache.

— Es que...es… ¡es mi primera clase del verano! ¡¡Y, y si llego tarde…los padres no me querrán volver a contratar y, y…!! – explicó frustrada.

De un momento a otro, Sakura salió corriendo en rumbo al ascensor.

- ¿Siempre es así? – le pregunté a Tomoyo.

- Deberías acostumbrarte – me respondió.

Fuimos caminando a paso paciente por el hall de aquella academia. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades salían y entraba de ahí. Algunas llevaban un saco sobre el tutú y otros trataban de ocultar sus zapatos de tap bajo los pantalones. También había una linda chica de vez en cuando, las cuales al mirarlas, se sonrojaban y comenzaban a ir un poco más rápido. Qué suerte tengo de ser yo.

_Jajaja_

De pronto la amatista me sacó de mis pensamientos, preguntándome algo que creí nadie sabía y que me dejó viéndola con cara de sorpresa.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo está todo allá en China?

**_Sakura POV._**

Había quedado en ridículo frente a Syaoran y no se me había mejor excusa para salir corriendo que mi mismo trabajo. A veces me sorprende lo poco creativa que puedo ser, me pregunto, por qué no simplemente dije _"Ahora vuelvo, olvidé mis zapatos para bailar en mi casillero"_ aunque de todas formas, lo tacones con los que bailaba ya los tenía puestos _gracias_ a Tomoyo.

Por lo menos ya estoy en el pasillo que une mi pequeña oficina y el salón, recostada en el gran sillón, reprimiendo cada movimiento estúpido que hice ahí abajo. Como si le quisiera encontrar cinco patas al gato.

Miré en mi agenda para ver que tipo de daza tenía que enseñarles hoy a los chicos pero no había nada… pero encontré un trozo de papel en ella. Era la letra de Eriol.

"**Por ser el primer día de trabajo de Syaoran decidí que no sería malo que él eligiera el baile por hoy. Espero no te molestes, Eriol."**

Bueno, eso o estaba en mis planes. Yo no sabía entonces que les iba a enseñar a esos chicos hoy. La sorpresa del día sería el saber, qué…clase de danza quiere él.

Fue por esa razón que me volví a tumbar en el mueble. Sólo podría salir una vez que Syaoran suba ya al piso ocho, lo cual no tardó mucho pues en ese momento me tocó la puerta.

— Sakura, ¿no sería mejor que empezaras ya? – me sugirió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Ya salgo.

Con pereza me levanté y me estiré para relajar un poco mis músculos. Me sentía algo tensa hoy, nuevo compañero, nueva clase y ahora, nuevo baile. Vaya, este verano quizá si sea uno de los más interesantes… o los más torturantes.

Al abrir la puerta me topé de nuevo con esa mirada ámbar, como la de allá abajo. Sonrió otra vez con esa sonrisa que me derretía y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

— ¿Por qué no…me – con una delicadeza removió un mechón de mi rostro, creo que me puse igual que un tomate de un momento a otro —….presentas?

— C-Claro – susurré entrecortadamente, con su mirada aún fija en la mía. Tratando de no desmayarme me escabullí por debajo de sus brazos y entré rápido al salón.

Al entrar al salón, casi todos los chicos me miraban, y las chicas también…solo que con desprecio. Tomoyo ya se encontraba en la esquina opuesta, enseñando ballet a las niñas más pequeñas, parecía feliz con su trabajo ahora. Yo ahora sólo quería huir.

Mientras otros calentaban, me posicioné en el centro del gran espejo y aclaré mi garganta.

— Alumnos, hoy, hay alguien nuevo de mi misma posición – hasta el momento nadie me prestaba atención. Rayos. Sólo voltearon después de esto – será maestro junto a mí y les aseguro será muy…agradable su compañía – muchos captaron el doble sentido de mis palabras – Pasa -. Le llamé.

Syaoran pasó con una imagen de aquellos hombres que aparece en las revistas. Cuando casi todas las chicas lo vieron y sonrieron maliciosamente, me enfurecí un poco en mi fuero interno.

- Un gusto, soy su nuevo maestro: Syaoran Li – se presentó. Luego miró a Tomoyo disimuladamente, pero yo me di cuenta, y Tomoyo lo miró a él. Eso fue extraño.

Le sonrió a toda la clase. Muchas se sonrojaron.

— Si no les molesta, yo elegiré el baile de esta clase ¿sí? – todas asintieron. Luego me llamó para que me ponga a su lado y lo hice. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que él me tomó de la cintura y me susurró: _"¿Lista?"_

No le respondí pues no entendí de lo ida que estaba.

Aunque sí pude ver como varias fruncían el seño ante la expresión cariñosa de Syaoran a mí.

— Si no te molesta, me gustaría que te pusieras esto para la clase – dijo frente a todos dándome una bolsa plástica con un vestido dentro. Me moría por saber que era.

**_Syaoran POV._**

Había decidido hacerle probar ese vestido rojo y negro con vuelos que había comprado. Seguro que se le vería bien, MUY bien.

Y si que tenía razón.

Luego de un rato después de presentarme frente la clase, Sakura apareció de la puerta con los tacos negros, la rosa en el cabello y ése vestido que acentuaba tan bien su curvilínea figura.

Fui el primero en sugerir que le aplaudan, la clase entera me siguió. Pude ver como Sakura se sonrojaba.

Se me acercó a mí aún sonrojada pero sonriente y me susurró un gracias.

— La clase de hoy es…Tango.

* * *

_OolZ!!!_

_Bueno aqi les traigo el segundo capi, exactamente son las 10:15 de la oche y recién la he terminado (recién sacada del horno!) aunque con esfuerzo jeje n_nU_

_Respecto al prólogo graCiiaZ por los consejos y los alientos que me daban, eso me animó más a continuar esta historia. La gripe porcina llegó al Perú y ya hay 4 muertes abuuuuu U_u (eramaos un país sano U.u) pero lo buena es que esa será la razón de los adelantos de las vacaciones para "limpiar el ambiente" lo cual me dará más tiemppo para mis fics (hurra!!!) en fin ahí será donde actualice...aunque para eso todavía falta lunes,martes y miércoles (perO serán 2 semanaZ! no solo 1!! wiiiii!!!!._

_Supongo que dejé a muchos confudidos con la trama de mi historia (muchs pensaron en la relación profesora:alumno pero yo la cambié =P) igualmente graCiiaZ otra vez a los que me dejan reviews (gracias Leoni Tao91 que me sigue desde ya otra historia!! graCiiaZ amiitaH!!) wenO con estas alabras ya me despido._

_GraCiiaZ otra vez y nos leeremos de nuevo =)_

_Los kelO muxO!!!_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	3. Clase 2

*:::* Clase 2 *:::*

_**Sakura POV**_

No podía ser verdad.

¿Tango?

Oh, Oh.

No se qué iba a hacer cuando yo no había bailado tango hace tiempo. Obviamente sabía todos los pasos y esas cosas pero, no con alguien tan apuesto.

Me dio la cara y me soltó de su agarre suavemente, como si no estuviera del todo seguro y se encaró a la clase. Muchas lo miraban con ilusión esperando ser la alumna modelo que haga el paso con el profesor. Pero para su mala suerte sólo era para formar las parejas.

De pronto entró Eriol sigilosamente y con una seña me dijo que me acercara a donde se encontraba él. Exactamente detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te va la clase? ¿Bonita, eh? – empezó.

Le miré con cara sarcástica.

— Es un sueño.

— Lo sabía. Mis decisiones siempre son de lo mejor aceptadas – añadió sonriente.

— ¡Ja! – dije muy bajo.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y, qué?

— ¿Qué tal Syao? ¿Bien, eh? Deduje que tenía que hacer algo para motivarte y qué mejor opción que alguien como él –dijo como si hubiera descubierto la fórmula de Albert Einstein.

— ¿¿Tú lo planeaste??

— Quién más que yo.

— ¿¿¿Motivarme???

— Verás, tenías la cara de un muerto.

— ¡Gracias! – le respondí con enfado.

Me volteé hacia atrás para darme con que el que ahora me llamaba era Syaoran. Tuve que despedirme rápidamente de Eriol, sin antes claro, casi aplastarle la mano con la puerta.

— ¡Auch! – exclamó antes de salir. Pero luego me gritó por fuera de la habitación - ¡Por cierto, lindo vestido!

Por suerte casi nadie lo oyó. Claro, nadie lo hacía nunca.

Tomoyo me miraba desde el otro lado del salón con estrellitas en los ojos. Adivino que es por el vestido que tengo puesto.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Sakura se veía realmente nerviosa cuando la puse a mi lado para comenzar a bailar, pero no había otra forma de enseñarles a todos en una sola vez.

Le había pedido a Tomoyo que mientras las niñas de sus clases daban miles de vueltas y vueltas sobre las puntas de sus pies, ella pusiera play a la radio con el CD dentro.

Pronto la música comenzó a sonar.

Al parecer Sakura no recordaba muy bien como bailar el tango porque se apretó lo más que pudo de mi mano cuando ni siquiera habíamos dado un paso. Para su mala suerte, tuvo que superarlo rápido para no quedar mal ante sus alumnos.

Tomé la espalda de Sakura con una mano y con la otra su mano derecha.

— Lo primero, alumnos – comencé – es que las chicas se hagan para atrás exactamente como Sakura lo hace – indiqué cuando Sakura se encorvaba para atrás, dejando su cuello y pecho para mi deleite. Pero no, no soy yo el que debe caer -. Continúa tú –le susurré muy cerca de su oído. Sentí como la temperatura subía en sus mejillas.

Oí a varias chicas negarse en voz baja _"Nunca haré eso" _decían con algo de vergüenza ante sus parejas. Mas aún, a los chicos parecía gustarle la clase, de reojo veía como varios sonreían como yo. Solo que, mi sonrisa no la dejaba visible para no ser obvio.

— Así…es – habló Sakura con la mirada fija en el techo – y luego, los chicos deben…hundir su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y los hombros y…así se empieza un tango – dijo totalmente roja. Obviamente yo lo notaba, porque aunque miraba hacia el techo, yo estaba prácticamente sobre ella. Le seguí las indicaciones y en aquella posición, aspiré el delicioso aroma a cerezas.

Este trabajo me encanta.

- Luego chicas, deben dejar que sus compañeros las levanten con la mano que tienen en su espalda lentamente hasta volver a quedar frente a frente – expliqué, siguiendo mis propias indicaciones.

Sakura se volvió a quedar frente a frente conmigo. Nuestras miradas despedían una especie interesante de corriente eléctrica. Algo muy común en el baile del amor, supongo.

— Y luego con una vuelta se alejan pero, no se sueltan de la mano derecha. Así en un movimiento armonioso se libró de mi agarre quedando solo sujeta a mi mano. Alejada me mandaba una mirada de victoria.

— Pero recuerden que nunca debe soltarse – le contradije a ella a lo que me miró extrañada – apenas hagan eso, den la misma vuelta pero esta vez, para tomarse de ambas manos – y con eso, volví a atraer a Sakura hacia mí.

— Luego – continúo ella, en un tono increíblemente sexy – realizan este paso, cruzando sus piernas refiriéndome a esto: las chicas pierna derecha, chicos pierna izquierda, cruzándolas entre sí. Aquí traten de no tropezarse.

Ella comenzó aquel complicado paso con toda naturalidad y yo fácilmente le seguí.

— Y luego todo otra vez. A ver, vamos a hacer todos lo mismo al mismo tiempo – propuse.

Tomoyo captó el mensaje y le puso replay a la radio.

Sakura y yo nos vimos a los ojos antes de empezar.

Ella se comenzó a encorvar de nuevo para atrás y yo oculté mi rostro en su cuello — ¿Te diviertes? – le susurré contra él. Eso la captó desprevenida.

Me miró demasiado extrañada y me siguió la conversación mientras se encaraba conmigo.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – dijo divertida.

— No lo sé…a mí si -. Eso era cierto.

No me contestó… pero me sonrió.

Terminamos todos los pasos, pero el baile no había acabado así que dejamos practicar un poco más a los alumnos los primeros pasos.

— Debemos dejarlos practicar. Ya vi por atrás a un par que se acaba de tropezar – recomendó.

— Claro. Mientras, vamos a tomar un descanso – dije en el tono más amable que pude.

Ella sonrió normalmente y aceptó.

— Venimos en un rato. La profesora vigilará que practiquen – anuncié refiriéndome a Tomoyo.

Sakura y yo salimos del salón. Pensábamos ir a la cafetería que se encontraba en el quinto piso, por lo que tuvimos que tomar primero el ascensor.

_**Sakura POV.**_

Una cosa que debíamos hacer para ir a la cafetería era tomar el ascensor pero rayos, es la segunda vez que tenía pavor a subirme a uno porque, en segundo año de la escuela en una expedición, Tomoyo y yo nos atascamos en uno y tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para sacarnos de ahí.

Pero esto no se comparaba a aquel día. Oh no, claro que no.

Digo, era un chico que apenas había conocido hace una semana y ya ahora me invitaba a tomar un café, porque eso se hace en una cafetería ¿No? ¿Tomar un café? Y además era un chico muuuy lindo con bellos ojos, cabello rebelde y sonrisa encantadora ¿Cómo alguien así se puede fijar en mí, así como así?

_Eriol._

Emmm, bueno, aparte de él. Aunque digamos que él también no es un Mister Universo. O al menos para mí, porque Tomoyo se muere por él. Y además, yo no era la única en que Eriol se había fijado, de ahí su fama de mujeriego.

Pero, estar ahora en un ascensor solo con él. Era un espacio pequeño de cuatro paredes, sin nadie más que Syaoran, la musiquita de ambiente, el oxígeno y yo.

Aunque tampoco hay mucho oxígeno, porque si no, no me sentiría tan caliente por dentro ¡Dios, que calor!

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Syaoran.

— ¿Hoe? – respondí confundida.

— Estás toda roja – aclaró con un tono de gracia.

— O…eso, eso es el calor.

— Yo lo siento fresco.

— No es así.

— Claro que sí – contradijo sonriente.

— No estás en mi estado.

— Bien ¿Cuál es tu estado? – dijo acercándose hacia mí. Trataba de acorralarme en una pared. Yo lo miraba con firmeza para que no se confíe, pero al parecer no funcionaba eso en este caso.

— Lo siento, padre clima. Sin comentarios – traté de dar acabada la charla mostrándole la palma de mi mano en señal de alto.

Soltó una carcajada… mi estrategia no funcionó.

— Eres muy graciosa -. Me sonrió.

No sabía que responderle. Simplemente me sonrojé bastante y escondí mi rostro detrás de mi cabello.

— Creo que sé la razón de tu temperatura.

— Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de aceptar tu invitación.

De pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y yo salí como un torpedo. No sirvió de mucho porque él me alcanzó rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo con incredulidad.

— Olvídalo –respondí sin ganas.

— Bueno ¿Qué quieres, una ensalada o un té verde? – propuso. El sólo oír eso casi hace que se me vaya el apetito.

— Gaseosa y hamburguesa.

Me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? – dije extrañada.

— No nada, es sólo que…no tienes la pinta de ser alguien que las come.

— ¿Por...?

— Es que eres bastante delgada -. Luego de eso musitó algo que no logré entender.

— ¡¿Me estas diciendo anoréxica?! – le reclamé molesta.

— ¡Eh! ¡No!

— Entonces cierra el pico y dame lo que me invitas – exigí enfadada.

— Claro que cerraré el pico, si tú lo haces conmigo – finalizó antes de irse a comprar los alimentos.

Vaya descaro de ese hombre. Ya no sé que pensar de él. A veces es tan encantador y otras es descarado. Sin embargo debo admitir que esa mezcla le da un carácter especial, ya no sabes que puedes esperar de él.

_Despreciablemente e__ncantador, querida._

No entiendo. Ahora mismo veo sonreírles a todas las chicas que pasan cerca de él en la caja, hasta la cajera, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules lo hacía. Claro que era una sonrisita poco inocente. Qué interesante sería saber que planea Syaoran Li con eso.

Me senté en una silla desocupada que estaba cerca, esperando mi comida.

Pronto llegó con mi hamburguesa y gaseosa. Él se había comprado un hot dog y un helado. Me sorprendí porque, normalmente uno compra un líquido.

— ¿No agua?

— No tengo sed – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Claro que no, estabas más ocupado en cualquier chica que pasaba – le recriminé.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿Eres así con todas? –cuestioné interesada.

— Oh no, con mis amigas no.

De pronto pasó una chica bastante esbelta, debía ser alumna. Era morocha pero con ojos verdes, más oscuros que los míos. Él sólo la ignoró.

— ¿Por qué no le piropeaste? – pregunté asombrada.

— Porque estoy con una amiga – dijo sencillamente.

— ¿Soy tu amiga? – volví a preguntar incrédula.

— Sí – dijo sonriente.

Por alguna razón me alegré bastante. No pude evitar sonreírle también a él, con una de las mejores que pude hacer demostrando lo feliz que estaba. Parece que se sorprendió o algo parecido pues pronto vi un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Me pareció tan adorable que reí muy bajo.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

— ¿Qué, la salsa de tomate se te subió a la cabeza? – me fastidió divertida.

No le contesté. Sabía que me había sonrojado notablemente pero es que la sonrisa que me dio era una de las más bonitas que había visto. Nadie me había visto sonrojado. En la vida. Mis hermanas han tratado de hacerlo, claro que yo siempre las ignoré.

Corrección: siempre las ignoré y siempre las ignoraré.

Sakura se volvió a reír siendo yo el objeto de burla. Me habría dado coraje de no ser porque su risa es tan…encantadora. Nuevamente me sonrojé y volví a cambiar de enfoque a mi vista. Me limité a observarla sonreír de soslayo.

— Ahora vengo – dije sin más. Necesitaba lavarme la cara.

Me levanté de la mesa dejándola desconcertada, seguramente por mi cambio de humor. El baño estaba casi a tres mesas de ahí y pensaba salir de ahí rápido.

Para mi mala suerte una chica no tenía los mismos planes.

— Hola lindo ¿Te perdiste? – me provocó una chica casi de mi misma tez, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y ojos grises. Su cabello era rizado y negro. Su atuendo era un pantalón de buzo y un top naranja. Era bastante… provocativa – No te había visto por aquí - ¿Ah, si? Yo tampoco.

— Ni yo, bonita – le dije. Ella me sonrió seductoramente.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!! – me llamó una voz que claramente distinguí como la de Sakura. Venía corriendo en mi dirección y me tomó del brazo en seguida. Sonreí divertido por su reacción. La morena en cambio la miró con desprecio.

— ¿Qué? – pregunté aguantándome la risa. La cara que tenía resultaba muy graciosa. Era una mezcla de furia, orgullo y desprecio.

— ¿Qué, no te has dado cuenta? Faltan dos minutos para las clases – me recordó mirando con orgullos a la morena – NOS tenemos que ir.

— Oye niñita, estaba hablando con él –le contestó molesta.

— Ya no. Lástima. Tiene que irse conmigo.

— Óyeme tú no…- empezó la ojigris.

— Ya. Lo lamento, debo irme – le dije llevándome conmigo a Sakura que tenía una expresión triunfante. Desde atrás oí un desdén y luego un insulto. A la esmeralda pareció no importarle.

— ¿Y ésa reacción? – le pregunté ya en el ascensor sacudiendo un poco mi brazo para que se de cuenta de que aún me tenía abrazado.

Ella pareció entender el mensaje y rápidamente se soltó de mi brazo con la cara sonrojada y alejando su mirada de mí.

Y ahí estábamos, en el ascensor de nuevo, los dos solos.

Me había gustado en cierto modo la reacción de Sakura hacia aquella chica porque significaba que le importaba en cierta manera. Y eso, no podía negar que había sido adorablemente gracioso.

— Lo siento…-logró susurrar.

— ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté haciéndome el inocente y me acerqué más a ella.

— Yo…Yo no debí haber actuado así…Tan celosa, no. O tengo el derecho de hacer eso.- agregó arrepentida.

— Bueno, a mí no me ha molestado. Al contrario, diría que fue bastante cómico – le consolé. Era cierto todo lo que dije.

Me sonrió apenada.

— ¿Entonces soy una burla?

— No me malentiendas – pedí serio. No quería hacerla poner mal. Esto es extraño, jamás me había pasado algo así.

— Al principio, creo que sí es así – musitó sollozando. _Mierda._

Yo no quería hacerla llorar. Al menos a ninguna mujer. La tomé en mis brazos suavemente, no quería asustarla. Y traté de calmarla.

Para mi mala suerte _– Otra vez –_ no me había dado cuenta que estábamos en un ascensor.

Un ascensor que se estaba moviendo.

Un ascensor que no estaría cerrado para siempre.

Un ascensor que finalmente se abrió.

_**Sakura POV.**_

Nosotros tenemos la suerte más mala del mundo.

Sí, estaba triste porque a Syaoran le había causado gracia. Quizá yo era una burla para él y le habría parecido seguramente aún más con el genio que le di a esa morena.

_Bueno, sí que me daban ganas de insultarle…pero no sé por qué._

Es extraño porque me han comenzado a salir sentimientos desconocidos desde que vi a Syaoran. Era tan alegre, gracioso y guapo.

Y también era tan orgulloso, mujeriego y hasta antipático.

Pero en fin, no existe la perfección.

_Aunque para ti está bastante cerca ¿A qué si?_

Y ahora también me doy cuenta…que puede llegar a ser una persona muy dulce.

Lástima que esta reflexión no duró mucho.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, frente al ascensor estaba Eriol con expresión estupefacta porque nos encontró nada más ni nada menos que a mí contra la pared, siendo abrazada por Syaoran.

— Wow, con que cuadro me encontré – dijo anonadado.

* * *

_Lalalalalala OoalZ a todos mis lectores =)_

_Bien primero:_

_GRACIIIAZZZZZZZZZZZ PORRRR SUUUUUSSSSSSS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y ziiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! ME REFIERO A USTEDEZ ^^:_

_Leoni tao91 (leoni...nombre original^^)_

_Sasha Kinoli (no te ofendas pero mi cachorrita se llama Sasha jeje =P esque es bonito nombre^^)_

_Mary-TO6 ( ^^!)_

_y wenO...a toDaz laZ demaZ! (no me guraden rencor pero es que no recuerdo toOz lOz nombreZ, en fin, los nombraré en otros capis seguro!)_

_=D_

_Bien debo admitirlo NUNCA HE BAILADO TANGO es verdad, sólo que una tía vin de Argentina y me comentó sobre el Tango, fue una mera casualidad pero me insiró jeje._

_Y además quiero hacer saber, que este capi iba a ser más largo sólo que mi madre ya me reclamaba que estaba mucho tiempo en la compu y que le teía que decir que estaba haciendo para tener una buena explicación para dejarme aquí y pues ¿qué le voy a decir?_

_"Lo siento mamá, estoy escribiendo una historia de personajes de animé bailando tango sensualemte de una chica esbelta y un chico sexy"_

_y mi madre: O.o!_

_Así que ya comprenderán mi situación :D_

_Weno así que esa es la explicación de que no haya mucho tango porque sólo tuve que guiarme de un video de youtube y un review de Leoni (en serio yo pensaba que en el tango se bailaba de las manos y no de cintura/espalda O.o GraXiiaZ! =D!) y bueno aún así espero que hayan quedado satisfechos :D_

_y un último pensamiento de una linda canción =)_

_(apuesto a que muchos la reconocerán pero es que me encantó la serie xD)_

_"(8) Porque me quedo muda_

_prendida en tu mirada_

_porque todo es lejano porque sin tí _

_ya no hay más nada._

_Porque no existen hadas,_

_ni príncipes, ni sueños_

_porque todo es mentira _

_porque sin ti ya no hay más vida_

_ya no hay mas vidaaaaa na na ra na na na na ra na na na na na naaaaaaa" _

_Abuuuu TT_TT!_

_wenO (sif snif eso era cierto!) ya me voy espero haberlos entretennido (al menos por un rato^^)_

_Cuídense, besos!!!!_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	4. Clase 3

*:::* Clase 3 *:::*

_**S**__**yaoran POV.**_

Eriol, mi nuevo jefe, nos había encontrado abrazados y con una Sakura sollozando entre mis brazos. Su expresión al principio denotaba sorpresa pero cuando vio las lágrimas delatadoras de Sakura fue suficiente para que su cara mostrara enojo y un reclamo que a mí me sonó a _"Dime que mierda le has hecho a Sakura para que se ponga así"_

Vimos claramente como sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Pero sorprendentemente después sólo suspiró cerrando sus ojos y luego abrirlos con una sonrisa calmada. Una sonrisa calmada que ocultaba su ira y que se veía falsa.

— Eriol…

— No pasa nada – dije ante todo – Sakura está bien.

Ella me alzó su mirada con una sonrisa.

— Gracias – me dijo antes de secarse sus saladas lágrimas e ir con Eriol. Yo también salí del ascensor, no pensaba quedarme ahí encerrado.

— Créeme no fue nada amigo – Sakura trató de convencer lo más que pudo a Eriol. Él la miró preocupado – No tienes por qué estar así porque sabes que cada vez que estoy triste no digo más de tres palabras. Estoy bien en verdad – entonces dio una gran sonrisa.

El semblante de Eriol no cambiaba pero como en la primera vez él sólo suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

— Okey te creo pero – se encaró conmigo – primero debo hablar con este amiguín.

¿Amiguín?

— Claro, pero no acepto chantajes – aclaré.

Él sonrió maliciosamente.

— No hay problema.

— Bueno yo no sé de que estarán ustedes hablando en especial tú Eriol. Syaoran, ten cuidado –advirtió graciosamente – Es un monstruo oculto.

Luego de eso se fue corriendo a su clase. Eriol me guió a su oficina.

— Toma asiento y dime qué pasó ahí atrás.

Le hice caso y me puse cómodo en esa silla bien acolchadita.

—Sakura me malentendió y nada más.

— ¿Y cómo así? No creo que haya sido por ponerse triste y sólo eso ¿No sería muy raro?

Me sonrojé.

— Es un poco…

— Yo comprendo todo mi querido amigo Pikachu.

— ¡¿Pikachu?! –había estado a punto de tomarle del cuello ¡Me había comparado con Pikachu! ¡Por favor yo veía Pokemón cuando tenía once años!

— Pikachu siempre tiene sus mejillas rojas –dijo a punto de estallar en risas.

_Maldito desgraciado…_

— Pero volviendo al tema, dime cuál fue el malentendido.

— Es que…-no podía hablar.

— Suéltalo o te bajo el sueldo.

— Sakura creyó que me burlaba de ella porque me había alejado de una chica que me coqueteaba y creyó que yo había pensado que ella estaba celosa.

Él casi se cayó con todo y silla.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó anonadado.

— Más en serio como que el hombre llegó a la luna.

— No te lo puedo creer, ella sólo había hecho eso conmigo. Es muy raro y a la vez divertido verla con esos ataques de celos. Como vez, tiene una fiera dentro.

—…

— ¿Entonces ése fue el malentendido? ¿No se pelearon o algo así?

— No ¿Pero por qué nos pelearíamos?

— Con tu _paciencia_ que tienes…

— ¿Entonces que pretendes?

— Honestamente creí que duraría menos, pero quería ver si algún hombre podía haber llegado tan lejos como yo con Sakura -. Me miró triunfante.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no podría llegar a ser el novio de Sakura?

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo fuimos? – cuestionó sorprendido. Vaya tonto.

— Me lo acabas de decir.

— Oh, cierto – rió – pues ahora que lo mencionas creo que sí es eso.

— Me suena a apuesta.

— Es una buena idea. Si pierdes te descuento la mitad de tu dinero.

— Y si yo gano tú sales con la mejor amiga de Sakura de Tomoyo y me prometes que lo harán.

Eriol casi se desmayó.

— ¿Lo harán…? ¿Qué…?

— Esa bendita chica siempre está hablando a cómo serías tú en vivo y en directo y ups…creo que solté demasiada información. No dirás nada ¿Verdad? – agregué con un tono amenazante.

— Pues es bastante interesante. De acuerdo – entonces, me extendió su mano – Es una apuesta.

—Ganaré el corazón de Sakura –. Estreché su mano a modo de pacto.

Y aquí, comienza el juego…

_**Sakura POV.**_

Syaoran había llegado tiempo después y al igual que yo vio el progreso de algunas parejas en el baile. Me alegraba tenerlo de compañero de trabajo pues con él la clase sí me hacía caso y el progreso era notable aquí.

Habíamos hecho el principio otra vez y para los que no entendían teníamos que hacerlo de nuevo.

_Otra vez, una y otra vez…_

Se lo lograron aprender para mi buena suerte con sólo cuatro demostraciones más, qué bien, apuesto a que Syaoran le habría gustado repetirlo más pero yo ya estaba cansada.

Miré mi reloj y me di con la sorpresa de que faltaba poco para la clase. Les indicamos a los alumnos que vayan preparando sus cosas porque ya iban a llegar sus padres. Muchas lo aceptaron con tristeza, sabía cual era la razón.

Me fui a mi pequeña oficina para poder relajarme porque además los tacos me estaban matando…de nuevo.

Luego llegó el momento de cambiarme de ropa pero ¿En verdad prefería esa minifalda a este vestido que de verdad se veía presentable?

_Tic Toc Tic Toc_

Y el ganador es…el vestido.

_El vestido de Syaoran…_

Me sonrojé. Me había sorprendido que me lo haya comprado y con sólo conocerme un día hace una semana atrás.

Toc-Toc

— ¿Sakura? – Hablando del Rey de Roma…- ¿Puedo pasar?

Me cambié rápido de zapatos. Los de tacón aguja destruye-pies los arrojé por dónde sea. Estaba segura que mis converse no se verían bien con este caro vestido pero ya no resistía más. También me amarré el pelo, me moría de calor.

— ¡Si! – dije. Él abrió la puerta con cuidado.

— Perdón, escuche un ruido y pensé que…querrías mi ayuda – me dijo con esa sonrisa…esa _encantadora_ sonrisa.

Tragué pesado.

— ¿Ah, si? Pues creo que…no -. Sonreí nerviosa.

— Claro, debe ser mi imaginación – dijo pensativo. Me miró de pies y cabeza y luego alzó una ceja-. ¿Zapatillas y vestido?

— No me culpes, esos tacones deben ser ilegales.

Él soltó una carcajada y ya calmado se pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

Se veía muy lindo riendo, como lo había sido Eriol aunque de todos formas me gustaba que la gente lo haga pues denotaba felicidad. Y…ahora, antes de haber conocido a Eriol y Syaoran y después de alejarme de Touya no recuerdo bien…haberme reído realmente. Me alegro que desde que estoy aquí y tengo dos mejores amigos y un amigo que me hacía feliz yo, hubiera vuelto a reír.

Pero en fin, creo que este no era momento para filosofar.

— ¿A qué has venido? – dije mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

— Ha decirte que los padres ya han llegado y que podemos irnos – dijo mirándome muy sonriente. Me pregunto porqué lo haría.

— Ah bueno, tomaré mi bolso y nos vamos – sentencié yendo a los casilleros de mi oficina. Saqué mi saco y me lo puse, también me coloqué mi mochila.

De ponto sentí un aliento en mi cuello. Me estremecí.

Volteé lentamente hasta encontrarme cara a cara con Syaoran. Él estaba demasiado cerca y mi corazón latía desbocado, mis mariposas en el estómago estaban locas y me sonrojé mucho cuando él me volvió a sonreír.

"_Entonces me tomó el rostro delicadamente y quiso acercarse, yo le dejé hacerlo y suspiré llena de ilusión. Él soltó su bella risa y en unos cuantos segundos nuestros labios estaban juntos…"_

¡Y ahora estaba fantaseando! ¡Rayos, sí que necesito ayuda!

MUCHA ayuda. Si antes estaba colorada ahora debo parecerme mucho a una nariz de payaso infantil.

— ¿Qué…? – él me robaba las palabras.

— Apresúrate – susurró acechándome – Quiero pedirte algo…- me dijo y luego salió rápido de la oficina dejándome desconcertada.

Suspiré aliviada.

Eso fue muy extraño. Syaoran se acercó demasiado a mí un poco más y pensé que… ¡No, no! ¡¿Qué diablos pienso?! Él no debe haberse dado cuenta de que me puse nerviosa o acaso ¿Fui muy obvia?

Me pregunto que me querría preguntar, si sería algo serio. Me mordí el labio ansiosa, si era algo importante lo más probable es que me guste pero, también existía la posibilidad de algo malo sin embargo viniendo de Syaoran no creo que se negativo.

Además, en este momento me moría de ganas por saber que es lo que me quiere decir.

Por otro lado me dejó paralizada con ese _pequeño_ acecho y yo no tenía pensado dejarlo así como así. No me gustaría que él piense que yo soy como todas las demás a las que embobece, bueno yo soy una de ellas pero no pienso dejarme caer fácilmente.

No, ya no me pondré a sonreír tan estúpidamente como la primera vez que nos vimos.

No.

Syaoran Li, no me conquistarás fácilmente.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Me había gustado tenerla acorralada entre mis brazos, sonrojada y con su respiración agitada.

Me había gustado poder susurrarle cerca de su oído unas cuantas palabras.

Me había gustado el saber que en ese estado la tenía a mis pies.

Sakura era una chica muy hermosa, también muy graciosa pero con algo de celos.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

La apuesta con Eriol me había parecido una gran idea, justamente lo que necesitaba para poder cumplir mi objetivo que era ahora, quedarme con la chica más codiciada de esta escuela, la cual era Sakura y que tenía dispuesta seguramente a muchas cosas por mí.

Me fui al aula de la clase, todos los padres ya se estaban llevando a sus hijos y lo más grandes se iban en grandes grupos. Sonreí tristemente. Yo no había tenido más de dos amigos en mi escuela.

Suspiré pesadamente.

De pronto escuché a alguien venir corriendo…y a Sakura gritar mi nombre.

— ¡Syaoran! – Decía agitada — ¿Y-Ya llega-garon los p-padres?

— Sí, y lo chicos también se están yendo.

Tomoyo llegó unos segundos después. Traía esa sonrisa tranquila que tenía siempre, yo no sé porqué sonríe tanto. Tan pronto como estuvo al frente nuestro, entusiasmada tomó las manos de Sakura y las alzó.

Alcé una ceja extrañado.

— Sakura –empezó con las cejas juntas, parecía preocupada rápidamente— Tu imagen ya es muy vieja.

¡¡¡¿…?!!!

¿"Tu imagen ya es muy vieja"?

Venía preocupada por algo tan ridículo como ara decir que Sakura ya no estaba a la moda. Me pareció algo tonto porque ni siquiera era su cuerpo, además Sakura estaba perfecta.

Aunque pensándolo bien, si Sakura ahora se veía bella entonces aún no sé como se vería arreglada.

— ¿Huh…? ¿Qué tiene de malo? -. Sakura se veía preocupada su ropa.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el vestido? – pregunté algo molesto. Se lo había comprado yo y si la vendedora me había mentido…no quieren saber.

Tomoyo me miró sonriendo.

— Oh no, no –dijo-No tiene nada de malo el vestido pero si su guardarropa de ella en su casa y su corte –ella tomó un mechón de sus ondas- En verdad Saku, hay que modernizarte ¡Eres demasiado sport!

— No soy sport –respondió la ojiverde – pero es que la ropa es muy cómoda.

— Además la hace ver hermosa –reproché en un susurro. Para mi mala suerte ambas lo oyeron.

Tomoyo rió y Sakura bajó la mirada sonrojada.

— ¡Quiero decir…! –_Piensa, piensa_- …eh, digo, no…te va mal –mi voz sonó nerviosa y me comenzaba a poner rojo de la vergüenza así que desvié la mirada.

Tomoyo me miró sonriente y expectante, sabía que diría algo para salir del tema.

— ¿Adónde van a ir? Yo…quizá las acompañe.

— Lo siento -. Tomoyo me miró con una mirada de "Aquí no acaba" – No puedes ir, es sólo chicas.

— ¡Bien! – Dije como si no me importara – De todas maneras estoy ocupado.

Sakura me miró tristemente, tal vez pensó que estaba molesto.

— Sakura, recuerda que aún te tengo que decir algo -. Repentinamente sonreí – Espérame en la puerta a la salida.

Sakura jugó con sus manos nerviosamente. Luego me miró y sonrió.

— ¿Algo bueno? – preguntó esperanzada.

— Eso, es una sorpresa – respondí para darle más esperanzas aún y cuando se lo diga se alegre _mucho._

En ese mismo instante tomé mi chaqueta y salí.

Me paré en frente del ascensor y me dije: _"No seas holgazán, baja las escaleras"_

Le hice caso a mi mente y me dirigí hacia allá.

Empecé a recordar cuando estuvimos en el ascensor los dos solos y ella se puso colorada cuando me acerqué.

También me acordé de cómo la otra chica se me había insinuado y Sakura vino en mi rescate como alguien llena de celos. Se había visto muy graciosa con su rostro fruncido y invulnerable a los insultos de otras personas. Me había demostrado que podía ignorar fácilmente al resto de gente.

Sakura terminó siendo también vulnerable, el creer que era una burla para mí fue lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar y hacerme sentir a mí como un total imbécil. Odiaba hacer llorar a una mujer, ninguna salada lágrima debería salir de los bellos ojos de ellas y Sakura se veía más hermosa feliz.

Hoy pensaba invitarla a una cita mañana luego de las clases y no le había dicho nada para tomarla por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo para pensar si sacaba provecho o no y si Eriol se enteraba de esto—cosa que no creo que tarde con las chismosas de todo el edificio— sería un punto a mi favor para poder avanzar mi relación con Sakura.

Cuando por fin llegué al primer piso Sakura ya me esperaba en uno de los muebles de la sala de recepciones. Me acerqué a ella a paso Decidido.

— Hola – la saludé.

_**Sakura POV.**_

"—_Mañana iremos de compras, apuesto que te servirá__ de mucho- dijo Tomoyo entusiasta por que el día de mañana ya llegara. Se despidió de mí y salió con estrellitas de ilusión en los ojos –Y no me digas que no irás porque aún así te llevaré a rastras de tu departamento –me amenazó antes de salir por la puerta. Tomoyo siempre se obsesionaba con algo…"_

Me gustaba ir de compras, okey, pero no me gustaba ser la muñequita de prueba de Tomoyo. Siempre me hacía probar desde ropa muy extravagante hasta algo que sólo está compuesta por unos cuantos hilos y eso en las tiendas era algo incómodo porque de repente todos los hombres se pegaban como moscas en la ventana.

Decidí no pensar en eso más pues Syaoran me iba a decir lo que había provocado que haga _eso_ en mi oficina. Movía mis manos nerviosas, estaba ansiosa, algún presentimiento me decía que me sorprendería hoy y mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo vi dirigirse hacia mí con un paso decidido.

— Hola – dijo en tono aterciopelado.

Le sonreí.

— ¿Quieres…ir afuera? –me preguntó dudando.

— Sí – hablé tan rápido que parecía desesperada. Eso no iba a mi favor.

— Perfecto – Syaoran sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

— ¿Tú que crees?

Sakura se quedó helada. No sabía que podía ser aunque ya lo veía venir…

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

* * *

_Espero k les haya gustado el capiii^^_

_Perdón x la tardanza, volví a clases y los libros llueven O.o_

_ahOra escuchen esto:_

_Sólo subiré un capitulo cuando me den desde 5 reviews a mássssss y si nooo puessss tendré k guardarme las ideas en la cabecita. Aunque con 5 basta jeje._

_Gracias a todos los de los reviews lOz adOro!!!!!_

_reviews pliiiZ!!!!!!!_

_aCeptO de tOo_

_zOrii x la tarDanZa!!!_

_Besos xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

_

* * *

_

*****/*Za-firE-aniLu*/*****

**=)**

* * *

_^^!_


	5. Clase 4

*:::* Clase 4 *:::*

_**Sakura POV.**_

— Yo…-miré mis manos nerviosa. Mi cerebro pasaba miles de respuestas pero no podía responder.

¿Y como diantres le respondería si me lo está preguntando justamente _él_, un chico que acabo de conocer pero que me, digamos, _atrae mucho?_

— Tú…-él se acercó más con cara entusiasta. Lo miré indecisa, luego recordando y finalmente apenada. Su entusiasmo se convirtió en preocupación pero siguió –no quieres.

— No, no –lo dije muy rápido, no quería adelantar las cosas –es que antes de que salieras del salón Tomoyo ya me había comprometido para ir con ella de compras mañana. Pero creo que sí lo escuchaste ¿No?

— Claro, claro, ella –suspiró- entonces es un no. Supongo que aún era apresurado, pero espero que sepas que no será la última vez que te preguntaré, lo haré de nuevo.

Alcé una ceja.

_Claro…_

— Es sólo que seré más sutil…-su sonrisa se esparció radiante. El entusiasmo le había vuelto- Bueno, adiós.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Le seguí rápido para alcanzarlo y al encontrarme frente suyo, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? –pregunté cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Sonrió de nuevo.

—Eso era todo lo que te iba a decir. ¿No quieres que me vaya?

— Eh no, bueno —me sonrojé, parecía divertirle— no me dejaste despedirme bien. Eres muy frío para esos _detalles_.

— Y según tus _detalles_, ¿cómo se despide uno? –ahora él cruzó los brazos y me miró fijamente.

— Pues, eh –le tendí la mano, él resopló. Sé lo que piensa _"¿Me hizo parar para estrechar su mano?" _–hay que ser más amigables. Porque somos amigos.

Pensó un momento, me miró de pies a cabeza y rió muy bajo.

— Amigos.

Syaoran me tomó la mano y me acercó a su pecho de un tirón. Lentamente se acercó a mi rostro y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla que estaba hirviendo.

Pero antes de hablar, él se alejó. Se fue muy rápido, en el primer taxi que pasó dejándome ahí, frente al edificio, asombrada y colorada.

Tan pronto como recordé respirar, Tomoyo se acercó dando saltitos.

— ¡Bueno! –Chilló tomándome las manos- ¡Esa fue una linda charla! ¿A que sí?

— Tomoyo yo… -estaba muy ausente en ese momento- yo…, él, hizo…, y fue…

— ¿Lindo? ¿Tierno? ¿Considerado? ¿Inesperado? –canturreó.

No respondí, me sentía muy caliente. Eso…me había gustado.

— Eh, reacciona, Sakura –ella tronó sus dedos frente a mis ojos – bueno, estés zombi o no, te diré esto… ¡Sakura!

— ¡Está bien, Tomoyo! ¡Dime!

— Mañana será un día espectacular, primero te llevaremos a la peluquería a hacerte un corte en degradé con el mechón que tanta falta te hace. Luego con tu nuevo atuendo te llevaremos a la tienda de una amiga italiana de mi madre a comprarte ropa diaria D-I-V-I-N-A y…

Nos comenzamos a dirigir al paradero, donde tomamos un taxi para llevarnos a nuestro edificio por 4 dólares ¡Este país se hace cada vez más caro! El trayecto se hizo rápido mientras ignoraba la historia de Tomoyo sobre el día de mañana.

— Tomoyo… ¿Llevaremos? –pegunté con una ceja alzada. No me había percatado hasta ahora. Tomoyo es más de hacer su magia sola así que me extrañaba a quien podría haberse referido.

Ella se sonrojó y miró por lo bajo.

— Ah, si. Invité a… Eriol y él dijo con gusto que sí. Me alegré mucho de eso y más aún cuando él dijo_ "será algo interesante, y estoy muy ansioso por conocerte más, pues no hemos salido, que yo recuerde" _y yo me quedé como _"¡Sí…!"_ riéndome muy ansiosa ¡Estoy entusiasmada! ¿Entiendes eso?

— Sí, te entiendo…-supuse mirándole con cara de que mejor diga que sí o ella me mata – Eriol nos acompañará, será un apoyo psicológico.

Tomoyo refunfuñó. Me reí.

En cuanto llegué a mi departamento, me eché a dormir. Sí que necesitaría energías mañana.

Tenía que ser otra vez la modelo de Tomoyo. Pero por una parte me sentía feliz.

Aunque no había sido en los labios…, Syaoran me había besado.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Entré a mi casa y saludé a Wei, mi mayordomo y el más cercano amigo que tengo. Éste me dijo que prepararía la cena y si deseaba algo en especial. Le dije que no.

— De acuerdo joven Li –me dijo en chino –le esperaré en el comedor.

— Gracias, Wei.

Hoy, había podido tener el primer contacto más cercano con Sakura. Me había gustado saber que la tenía a mis pies pero que aún así, a veces se hacía la fuerte.

No me gustó que me haya rechazado, claro ¿quién me rechaza? Además, ese debió ser un gran paso para la apuesta con Eriol. Ya lo verá, sabrá que yo no soy fácil de derrotar y vería como Sakura sería completamente mía.

Mientras filosofeaba sobre la victoria me empecé a poner mi ropa de pijama, con una bata encima, odio estar incómodo en mi propia casa. Yo me visto como me da la gana.

Al bajar para cenar Wei ya estaba esperándome como había prometido. En la mesa se lucía un humeante estofado de pollo que se veía delicioso.

— Guau, está delicioso –lo felicité dando mi primer bocado. Wei sonrió.

— Agradézcalo a su madre, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé –entonces se dio la vuelta y colocó unos sobre en la mesa- por cierto joven Li, tiene correspondencia desde China.

— ¿De mi madre? –pregunté serio. Él sonrió aún más.

— De sus hermanas.

_Oh_.

Bueno, me preguntaba en que andarían esas locas y abrí rápido el sobre.

_Querido Syaoran:_

_¡Qué bueno que ya tengas un trabajo en Japón! Meiling nos ha contado todo lo que le dijiste, o bueno, lo que logró que le dijeras. Nos sentimos muy felices de que comiences a practicar para dirigir a la familia tomando una responsabilidad mayor. Mamá también está feliz, aunque hubiera preferido que te quedaras aquí y claro, te cases de inmediato con la pretendiente que ella quiere. Estamos orgullosas de que no te dejaras mandar por ella y obtengas responsabilidades por ti sólo. No sabemos en qué trabajas, pero seguro es como un decano, médico o científico de lo tan hábil que eres con los números._

_Meiling es la que puso la dirección en la carta porque nos dijo que no quieres que sepamos donde estás. Desconocemos el motivo…_

_De todas maneras esperamos poder visitarte algún día de alguna manera. Recuerda que nosotras te apoyamos, y nuestra madre, en parte._

_Shiefa Li_

Oh, por supuesto que me visitarían ¡En su imaginación! No quiero cuatro locas esquizofrénicas y sin adolescencia en mi casa, apuesto que me molestarían todo el tiempo con preguntas como _"¿Quén es ella?" "¿Vas a salir?" "¡Nuestro hermanito está creciendo!"_ y muchas estupideces como esas.

— Wei, dile a Meiling que escriba una carta _supuestamente_ mía y que diga gracias pero que no las quiero en mi casa –dije entregando el sobre sin mucha importancia.

Pero me gusta que ellas me apoyen.

Sin embargo no quería que vengan.

Terminé de comer rápido después de la carta, y me fui a mi cuarto a practicar un poco con mi espada.

Se preguntarán por qué tengo una. Bien, estudio batalla a espada desde los cuatro años y practico diariamente. Quién sabe si algún día me servirá.

Sin querer traspasé el armario con ella, la saqué cuidadosamente pero era muy tarde, había quedado dañada.

— Oh, mierda –susurré enojado.

Guardé entonces a Hien. No quería destrozar mi casa.

Mañana era martes, tenía otra clase pero no la puedo elegir esta vez. No quería tomarla por sorpresa de nuevo y matarla de un infarto con la ropa que le compraría para bailar con Sakura. Sus estudiantes seguramente lo disfrutarían mucho, pero yo en una parte no.

A veces no me gustaba verla con alguien más…y parece que a ella tampoco.

La chica de la cafetería debía admitir que era hermosa, pero parecía también una chica fácil. Cuando le coqueteé ella fue muy fácil de complacer. No pensaba estar mucho con ella, sin embargo Sakura llegó antes dándole como se diría, un reclamo mío a aquella morocha.

Había sido muy gracioso su ataque de celos, aunque no mencioné mucho.

Miré mi contrato, donde decía el número de Eriol. Me recosté en mi cama a punto de como si me fuera a dormir y lo llamé.

— "_Alócate"-_respondió.

— Eh, sí. Hola Eriol –respondí colocando un brazo detrás de mi cabeza.

— "_Syaoran, qué sorpresa"_

— Sí, lo sé. Estaba aburrido y te llamé.

— "_¿Qué me puedes decir?"_

Entonces lo recordé.

—Hoy, besé a Sakura –dije sonriente, esperando su reacción.

— "_Sí, y hoy los chanchos vuelan"_

Me reí. Imbécil.

— Es en serio. Voy un paso adelante en la apuesta.

— "_No lo lograrás"_ –dijo confiado.

— Sí que lo haré. La tengo a mis pies. Debo admitir que es una chica muy hermosa, me siento orgulloso de tener rendida a una chica tan bella y a la vez tan inocente.

— "_Claro, pero lo que no lograste fue que saliera contigo, porque irá conmigo y con Tomoyo"_

— ¡¿Tú también vas a esa dichosa salida?!

— "_Sí, y tendré el honor de verla más hermosa antes que tú."_

— No te saldrás con la tuya.

— "_Ni tú"_

— Eriol, ya me cansaste. Yo ganaré y punto. Me voy, quiero dormir.

Se carcajeó del otro lado del teléfono.

— "_Como quieras amigo. Adiós."_

Colgué entonces. Pero no pude dormirme ahí mismo. De pronto sonó una pequeña alarma.

Decía: "Mensaje recibido"

Y era el número de Sakura. Me lo había dado Eriol por si acaso. Ya lo había probado con Sakura, y resultó ser.

**._. ****Perdón por lo de hoy, lo haré yo ahora:**

**Salgamos este sábado ¿Si?**

**Sakura =)**

Esa noche dormí muuuy bien, supongo que ya no se lo pediría de nuevo, por supuesto, nadie se resiste a mí.

* * *

_Olz weno estoy aki de nuevo. Lamento la demora...(se k fue como un mes O.o) pero ustedes ya saben k me tiene ocupada (mañana tengo examen de quimica O.o! ayudaaaaaaa!!) auj asi con cualquier falta o incoherencia que haya sepan k no lo puse a proposito =)_

_Espero k hayan disfrutado el capi =) ahora debo irme a estudiar O_o pero no quiero!! TT_TT_

_No se olviden de dejarme su review^^_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


	6. Clase 5

*:::* Clase 5 *:::*

_**Sakura POV.**_

Me levanté muy pesadamente, bastante diría yo. Me había quedado hasta tarde viendo con Tomoyo lo que me compraría hoy por la tarde. Era un día nublado. Genial, el clima estaba contra mí hasta ahora ¿Por qué a mí, Madre Naturaleza?

Dejé de reprochar a un ser inexistente cuando me metí a la ducha, por suerte aún quedaba algo de agua caliente. Usualmente una vecina se la terminaba antes de que pudiera usarla, y bañarme con agua helada era realmente, espantoso.

_Vieja sobrepasada de peso._

No me entusiasmé en elegir la ropa. Simplemente me puse un conjunto de buzo morado con un top debajo. Me miré el espejo. Sacudí mi cabello haber si podía arreglarlo pero creo que Tomoyo tenía razón, se le veía…sin vida.

Me acerqué a mi cómoda donde me comencé a maquillar de una manera simple. Y cuando me ponía algo de rubor, fue cuando me acordé de nuevo, de lo que había pasado ayer.

Me había invadido un sentimiento extraño después de lo que pasó, no me parecía común esos sentimientos en mí. No los he sentido casi nunca en toda mi vida. Esto me está revolviendo la mente, yo…, no sé cómo actuar frente ellos.

Pero hoy tenía que de alguna manera hacerlo. Hoy tenía como lo tendría un buen tiempo como compañero a Syaoran Li, quien ayer me había robado un beso de una manera, al menos para mí, sutil ¿Quién lo diría? Alguien tan guapo como él fijado en mí. A veces, parecía imposible…

¿Ey, ey…? ¿Cuándo diantres subí un taxi con Tomoyo? Ella me mira con diversión. Ugh, tonta Sakura despierta a la realidad ¡Sólo sueñas!

Cuando bajamos ya en la escuela de baile, Tomoyo tenía chispas en los ojos. Muy, muy entusiasmada diría que se veía y la razón creo que es la salida que tendremos.

— ¡No puedo esperar! Además, me enteré que hoy están a mitad de precio.

Bueno, acerté. Pero, lo había recordado también…

— ¡Mi ropa ya no es sport! ¡Fíjate! –exclamé dándome un vuelta frente a ella para que lo vea claramente. Vi como ponía una cara de _"Claro…"_ frunciendo el ceño.

— Sin comentarios –dijo y me arrastró hasta la clase – tu terquedad no me hará cambiar de opinión.

— No lo soy –refunfuñé.

— Ahí está –dijo, levantado su dedo índice. Volví a refunfuñar.

— ¿Qué enseñarás hoy? –preguntó de repente. Cuando nos alistábamos para la clase.

Ella, en una gran velocidad, se ató las zapatillas de ballet y aquellas cintas rosadas y brillantes por toda la pantorrilla con gran habilidad. Luego su tutú —del cual al verlo puse una cara de espanto y no lo quise ni mirar— y finalmente se levantó su azabache cabello en una sola coleta.

Ella en verdad, era veloz.

— No sé –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Tomoyo me miró muy sonriente.

— Oí a un pajarito, que Syaoran se había pasado por las tiendas otra vez.

— ¿¿¿Qué Syaoran QUÉ??? - exclamé, pálida del susto. Mi mejor amiga se carcajeaba.

— No, no, nada. TU NO OÍSTE NADA…- ella trazó un arco imaginario sobre su cabeza. Simulando que era algo de fantasías, irreal, tratando de convencerme.

Me reí, obvio que sarcásticamente.

— No soporto tu mente macabra —le dije acercándome a la puerta —iré a ver a mi consejero, mi _psiquiatra anti-tus-traumas._

— Ya vas, fue divertido –dijo aún riéndose — Sólo por eso no…

Y salí de ahí con un portazo. Tenía que preguntar el baile de hoy, para mi suerte la oficina de Eriol estaba frente a nuestros casilleros.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes_

I'm slippin' into the lava…

Malditos Jowas, Joyas, Jotas ¡O cómo diablos se pronunciara! Brothers, y también los de la radio, con la brillante idea de poner esa canción a la hora de levantarme. Esos, son la culpa por la que algunas veces haya tirado al suelo el despertador. Pero créanme, fue sin querer.

Con pesar levanté la mano, si, eso me cansaba, y apagué la alarma. Luego recuerdo caer como una piedra otra vez…

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Con pereza contesté mi celular.

— ¿Qué? –dije soñoliento.

— "_¿Qué te crees, el Rey de Roma? ¡Faltan veinte minutos para la clase y ni rastro de ti!" _—pude reconocer la voz de Sakura algo molesta del otro lado del teléfono. No podía ser tan tarde.

— No es…cierto –bostecé.

— "_Sí que lo es, mira tu reloj"_ –y luego de eso, ella me cortó.

Seguí su consejo y cual sorpresa fue…que tenía razón.

Las 7:40 de la mañana y yo, en mi cama en pijama y pantuflas de conejito.

¡Que conste, que me las regaló Futtie!

De un tris logré bañarme y cambiarme. Me fui de mi casa comiendo un cereal en barra con un capuchino que tomé de una máquina cafetera mientras corría una maratón hacia la escuela.

Sé que llegué jadeando al aula, por suerte aún no comenzaban. La azabache calentaba para su ballet y no veía a…

— Al parecer sólo entiendes a las malas —me susurró, haciéndome saltar y caer.

Sakura se carcajeó como nunca y luego dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Y tú al parecer disfrutas el matarme de un susto.

— Te sorprendes fácilmente…, interesante Syaoran, interesante –siguió con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Me puse en pie y la miré fijamente, haber si podía contraatacarla. Sonreí como sabía que la ponía a mis pies cuando la encontré.

Me servía de mucho que ella estaba _muy bien_ en ese top y buzo morado.

— Y tú te pones hermosa fácilmente, interesante Sakura, interesante…- le susurré, tomándola de la cintura.

Cuando la vi sonrojarse, supe que lo había hecho de nuevo.

— Bueno, uhmm…-musitó con la mirada baja. Luego abrió los ojos recordando aparentemente y se alejó de mí — ¡Bueno! La clase de hoy es…

_**Un segundo más tarde**_

— ¿Hip hop? –preguntó todo el alumnado a Sakura, incluyéndome. Ella sonrió.

— Sí, es muy fácil –fingió hablar en secreto con sus alumnos sin mí – de paso le enseño algo a este chico de aquí.

Entonces todos se rieron. Miré a Sakura algo… ¿enfadado? Bueno, supongo que a su conducta algo infantil.

Oh, no. Claro que no. No me va a ganar.

_**Una clase después**_

— ¡¡¡Te gané!!! –chillaba ella después de la clase. Mientras yo trataba de desenredarme las piernas que bien podía pasar por la postura de Buda del pie detrás de la cabeza.

— No es cierto…solo, te lo dejé fácil – SÉ, que eso no sonó convincente.

— ¡JA! –Explotó -¡JA! ¡JAJAJA!

— Ya párale, ayúdame con esto –pedí mientras le extendía mi mano. Ella aún en plena risa aceptó. Fue el momento en que la tiré al suelo

— Payaso –masculló cuando se puso de pie, esta vez yo me puse a reír.

— Bueno, en eso yo te gané – ella me miró de reojo.

— Tienes dos pies izquierdos –me dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

— Claro que no –contradije frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Sakura! –La azabache interrumpió nuestra _amena_ charla –nos tenemos que ir, el tiempo es oro y la ropa un tesoro.

— ¿Qué…? –pregunté por esa frase.

— He dicho que ya –y acto seguido, ella se la llevó. No me pude ni despedir. Rayos.

_**Sakura POV.**_

Fue como en un microsegundo que de repente estaba en el centro comercial, con Tomoyo absorta en sus pensamientos de moda y podría jurar que Eriol, que también estaba a mi lado, trataba de averiguar si de alguna forma milagrosa, podía sacar a mi amiga de su trance.

— Ey…- lo llamé –está ida, podemos huir.

— Que sea a la cuenta de tres –prosiguió – una…

— Dos…

— No estoy sorda –dijo ella, no fue buena idea, tal vez se enojó – no huirán de mí. Como castigo Sakura, no te compraré un helado de chocolate con mentitas.

_¿Mis mentitas? Nooo, ellas no tienen la culpa._

— No…Tomoyo…-rogué, juntando mis manos –todo menos eso.

Ella me ignoró — En cuanto a ti, te aseguro que compraré todo con tu tarjeta de crédito.

— Pero si yo la tengo…- el ojiazul se tocó su bolsillo, pero no había muestras de su billetera.

— Oh, esto es –Tomoyo sacó el objeto de manera misteriosa – esto ¡Por tratar de tomarme como tonta! Ahora ven, necesitas un cambio. _Y no habrá reproches._

Ella de forma decidida y dando zancadas, me arrastró hasta una tienda italiana cual nombre me era imposible de pronunciar. Estiré mi mano para tomar la de Eriol y salvarme, pero éste me miraba con una sonrisita nerviosa. Entonces, nos comenzó a seguir.

— Si te ayudo, ella me mata…lo siento –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomoyo lo miró, se le acercó y también lo tomó del brazo — Hay, como quiero a mis amigos…

La primera parada fue la tienda italiana de la amiga de la madre de Tomoyo. La señora que nos recibió, vestía un traje parecido al que habría hecho Cocó Channel, si es que se dice así, como sea, fue Tomoyo la que me dijo que ella existía.

Me hizo probar mil ropas, de las cuales creo que me gustaron la mitad. No podía ser mala, algunas sí que eran bonitas y cómodas pero al ver los precios, palidecía. Tomoyo si que debía ser millonaria si quería comprarme todo esto.

Al ir a la zapatería…con un extraño nombre, me rehusé completamente a probarme los tacones que mi mejor amiga me ofrecía. Eriol se probaba un par a lo lejos.

— No, no y no –me negué totalmente decidida. Eriol apareció después.

— ¿Qué tal? –dijo, haciendo alarde de su fino calzado – Italiano ¿Genial, no? –preguntó sonriente.

Las dos asentimos. Eso debe costar _mucho_.

Y yo, apenas puedo comprarme en una tienda cerca de mi casa alguna que otra linda prenda.

— Oigan chicas –dijo de nuevo Eriol, ya cuando me habían metido a la fuerza a la peluquería - ¿Qué les parece? Un estilo "chica mala" con el pelo rojo.

— Hermoso.

— Horrible.

Ambas nos miramos fulminantes.

— Bueno entonces…- miró a la ventana, y luego palideció. La peluquera justamente había terminado de cortarme el pelo — Ouch…

Tomoyo y yo miramos en su dirección, cual fue mi sorpresa.

Syaoran estaba ahí, acompañado a una chica de cabello avellana con ojos castaños, la tenía abrazada y reían juntos. Se les veía muy felices juntos, caminando por el centro comercial, viendo una…

…una…una tienda pre-pre- ¿¿¿¿¿Prenatal?????

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, y me importó un comino el mundo. No sé por qué, me sentía muy mal, quería huir, salir de ese lugar de inmediato. Y fue justo lo que hice.

Pasé a su lado, corriendo y con mi rostro escondido. Pude notar que él me miraba aterrado e intentó seguirme, yo sólo seguí corriendo, sintiendo algo de agua salada en mis ojos.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué no lo puedo sacar? ¡¡Odio este sentimiento!! ¿Por qué quiero llorar?

Escuchaba mi nombre por varias voces, pero yo sólo seguí corriendo…

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Estoy aquí...de nuevo =D Me sorprendió todos los reviews que me empezaron a llover. Me gusto mucho y me animó a subir más! =D!! En serio aprecio que aunque me quieran tirar tomatazos me comenten. Bien saben ustedes, lo alegre que te pone tan sólo una respuest ¡Y más sin son muchas!_

_Ya me despidó y oigan ¡Aprobé química con un 16! (maxima nota: 20) es un ragalo para mí!! mi máxima nota era 12 jeje =P muchas gracias!! me animaron a estudiar para poder subir más rápido!! =) y bueno, sé que no les gustará mucho este capi, pero entiendan que debo tener una trama =S o deben pasar cosas interesantes ¿no? Pero es cierto, pobre Saku =(_

_Ya me despido ¡Gracias otra vez por sus reviews!_

**_moonlight-Li_**

**_The Crazy Girls_**

**_Mizucky-Chan_**

**_Nisicrita_**

**_Leoni Tao91_**

**_Sasha-Kinolo_**

**_-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-_**

**_Ying Fa Chik_**

**_Haruko Hinato_**

**_Mary-T06_**

**_Ashaki_**

_y a todas las demás!!!_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


	7. Clase 6

*:::* Clase 6 *:::*

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Oh de acuerdo, en ese momento supe que había metido la pata y la había metido muuuy hondo. Mierda…

A pesar de que Fanren me había asegurado que todo saldría normal no fue eso lo que pasó y deseaba mil veces que así hubiera sido porque ahora debía tratar a una Sakura que había comenzado a llorar. Es mi amiga, no debí hacerlo. Se ofendió, ahora debería arreglarlo.

— Espérame – le dije a mi hermana la cual refunfuñó pero finalmente aceptó. Me fui corriendo y la dejé a ella con los brazos cruzados.

La encontré en un banco en medio de un círculo enorme que creo yo, era una pequeña plaza en todo el Centro Comercial. No lloraba ya, pero se le veía triste aún. Me aovillé frente a ella y le quité un mechón de su cabello que le ocultaba sus bonitos ojos.

— Lo siento –me susurró, levantándose.

— No debías llorar –le dije amistosamente. Ella arqueó una ceja.

— No, no. Yo no podía reclamarte nada de todas formas. Si tú…ya tienes una vida formada yo no me interpongo. Lo sé, actué como una tonta y ya lo pensé. Lamento haberte molestado –le tomé del brazo antes de que se vaya. Hice que me mirara, estaba confundida por mi reacción.

La verdad no quería que esto terminara como una escena tampoco.

Tomé una de sus mejillas sonrojadas por el reciente llanto que había tenido y con la otra tomé su mano. Sabía que esto era lo que ella quería desde el principio cuado en la oficina de Eriol me miraba con la boca abierta y yo reía mentalmente.

— ¿Q-Qué haces? Yo…estoy bien, no te preocupes además… tu tienes allá atrás algo mejor – susurró tartamudeando y reprochándome por tenerla así.

— No me importa.

_**Sakura POV.**_

No puedo describir que me invadió cuando pasó lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza un par de veces.

Esa textura, suave, delicada pero que a la vez se controlaba para no insistir me estaba embriagando y me sentí muy tonta al recordar lo que había pasado, llorando por algo que ni siquiera merecía reclamar.

Tomó mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos y yo me colgué de su cuello. Sentía que era el mejor beso que me habían dado –y es increíble porque es él primero que me he dado con él- ni siquiera con Eriol lo había podido sentir. Acaricié su nuca y él intensificó un poco más el beso…

Fue cuando recordé de nuevo por qué había corrido aquí ¿Me quería hacerlo olvidar con esto?

— No… –susurré entre sus labios y me aparté de él – digo, ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Me miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Por qué no? –preguntó después sonriente.

— ¡PUES PORQUE TÚ TIENES UNA ESPOSA!

Syaoran palideció.

— ¿La tengo?

— ¡Entonces explícame por qué tienes a una chica embarazada diez tiendas atrás!

— Sakura, no es lo que crees –repuso firme acercándose.

— ¡AH! – Exclamé, extendiendo los brazos - ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!

Estoy segura que yo quería pensar otra cosa pero la realidad era otra y eso me enojaba ¡Qué descarado tratando de decir que no era lo que creía! ¿Cuántas veces habrá dicho eso?

En una de esas me tomó los hombros por detrás y me retuvo. Quise soltarme cuando me susurró algo.

— Sakura, Sakura…es mi hermana.

Que imbécil había sido.

Ni por la más remota cercanía de mi mente se me pasó que ella podía ser su hermana aunque, ahora que la recordaba, se parecía bastante a él. Sus facciones angulosas eran iguales pero ella era más pálida y un poco escuálida…aunque más alta que yo.

Me molestó un poco eso y desvié la mirada. Me solté lentamente del agarré de Syaoran y entonces él rió.

— No te burles –le dije, dándome la vuelta. Algo sonrojada.

— ¿De verdad creíste que estaba casado? – preguntó entre risas.

— ¿Sí? Pues…era de esperarse de alguien como tú.

— Pero admite que el beso te gustó –me volteé, con la boca abierta. Bueno, ahora que lo recordaba también, él no siempre fue sutil.

— Vamos a buscar a los demás –le dije, cambiando de tema y yendo hacia donde había venido. Él me siguió.

— Admite que te gustó –repitió, alcanzándome.

Refunfuñé.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Volvimos a encontrarnos con Eriol y Tomoyo que se habían quedado unas tres tiendas que Sakura había corrido. Fui hacia donde Fanren y la presenté.

— Hey, ella es mi hermana, Fanren Li. Como ven está embarazada.

— Fuiste algo obvio, hermanito –dijo sonriéndome y me abrazó muy fuerte –por no decir que me estrangulaba-.

— ¿Al final resultó ser tu hermana? –preguntó Eriol divertido.

— ¡Que lindo, un bebé! –Chilló Tomoyo -¿Puedo acariciar tu vientre?

La azabache estaba por acercar su mano cuando le dio una palmada algo brusca mi hermana. La otra la miró confundida. Fanren aún así sonreía, pero era una sonrisa extraña.

— No, gracias –dijo Fanren.

— Oh, bueno, lo siento –susurró Tomoyo.

— ¿Y de cuánto estás? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a nosotros.

— Siete meses –contestó la castaña en forma desinteresada. Luego me miró - ¡Syaoran, tienes que ver a las demás!

— ¡¿El resto también vinieron?! –pregunté alarmado. Por otro lado todos veían a Fanren de una manera como de…extrañados.

— ¡Incluso Meiling y Liang! Oh, bueno…mamá estaba ocupada así que no pudo venir.

— ¿Cómo rayos supieron todas? – mi cara debió ser la más asustada en toda mi estadía en Japón.

— Bueno, a Meiling le gusta mucho los diamantes…

— Oh, no me digas –susurré entre dientes.

— No quiero ser entrometido pero…-dijo Eriol.

— Sí lo eres –aseguró mi hermana y me llevó de ahí - ¡Adiós!

— ¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo siento! –exclamé a ellos y mientras más me alejaba, desaparecieron.

_**Sakura POV.**_

Eso fue muy extraño, aunque tampoco me habían quedado muchas ganas de seguir con Fanren. Se comportaba algo descortés y le dijo entrometido a Eriol ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

¿Será una celosa embarazada neurótica? Puede ser…

— Luego de ésta plática tan…nueva –dijo Eriol –me temo que debo irme.

Fuimos los tres hasta la entrada del Centro Comercial.

— Fue genial Eriol –dijo Tomoyo.

— Hasta mañana –le dije, abrazándolo de forma amistosa.

Cuando estaba por proponerle a Tomoyo para ir por un helado, en modo de despedida, Eriol se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó sus manos. No podría haber visto más sonrojada a mi mejor amiga.

— Nos vemos –le susurró y le besó la mejilla. En eso, nuestro amigo se fue. La escena fue tan romántica que, aunque la mía no lo fuera tanto que crea, me recordó el beso que a mí me dio Syaoan.

Sentí que me sonrojé mucho y me toqué intencionalmente los labios. Bueno, ahora lo recordaba esa escena de una perspectiva algo _diferente_.

Dejando de lado la mentalidad que había tenido por tal vez querer engañarme, recordé más claramente cómo fue ese beso…

Era como si me hubiera ido volando al Olimpo. Aunque hasta ahora me habría costado pensarlo, como él dijo me gustó que me besara…y _mucho_, pero no se lo pensaba decir, no para que él piense que siempre estaría ante él.

No lo sé, pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, me recordó tanto como a un modelo de los que salen en las revistas o a Suzaku Kururugi, de mi programa favorito Code Geass _(autora: vean mi reciente fascinación hacia este anime, pero en serio, búsquenlo en Google, es idéntico a Shao O.o y les recomiendo que también vean a Lelouch! ^^) _y sí, puede que se me haya unas cuantas veces el haber fantaseado con sus labios.

— Tierra llamando a Sakura –Tomoyo chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi cara.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. El verde no te queda…-contesté.

— Bueno, eso es verdad yo…No. Sakura, ¿Estás soñando?

— No…

— Tus ojos idos me dicen lo contrario ¡Habla de una vez!

Si tú lo pides.

— Eriol te besó la mejilla –le dije, sonriendo entonces. Ella se sonrojó.

— No era lo que quería de respuesta exactamente…-protestó.

— Entonces te digo quién me beso a mí… - luego me di cuenta de mis palabras -¡NO! ¡Olvida lo que dije!

Ella me miró con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡FUE SYAORAN! –escupió. Saltó de su asiento dejando también su helado de mentitas.

Casi se me atraganta la frambuesa en la garganta — ¡¿Cómo diablos…?!

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¡Si hubiera sido otro te habrías asqueado!! ¡¡Ay que bonito, a mi amiga se le hizo el sueño realidad!!

— No grites o nos van a botar de la heladería…-le susurré. Ella volteó a su alrededor y luego de contemplar cómo la miraban se sentó avergonzada.

— Pero su hermana no me agrada –repuso en una mueca – no parece amable.

— Lo mismo digo…-le dije. Fanren no resultó como creería, con un hermano tan lindo…

_¡Ya basta! Otra vez en lo mismo._

— Quisiera conocerla mejor antes de juzgarla –continué – Después de la cita con Syaoran, quisiera que vayamos a verla si sus otras hermanas también están aquí.

— ¡¿Tienes una cita con él y no me lo dijiste?! –chilló muy feliz pero a la vez sorprendida.

— Sabía que reaccionarías así –musité mirándola con una ceja alzada –Eufórica.

Ella lo meditó.

— Oh bueno es cierto, lo siento, volviendo al tema ¿Crees que les agrades? – Dijo ella insegura – con lo que es una de ellas.

— Estoy segura que a Syaoran le gustaría…

— ¡Ja! – Rió Tomoyo - ¿No viste su cara de espanto al sólo escuchar que habían venido?

— En ese caso, le preguntaré. Pero espero que les caiga bien – insistí mientras terminaba mi banana split.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto?

La miré, muy sonrojada.

— Tomoyo…, creo que me enamoré de él.

* * *

_MMMM ^_^...gracias a =D:_

**_moonlight-Li  
_****_The Crazy Girls  
_****_Mizucky-Chan  
_****_Nisicrita  
_****_Leoni Tao91  
_****_Sasha-Kinolo  
_****_-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-  
_****_Ying Fa Chik  
_****_Haruko Hinato  
_****_Mary-T06  
_****_Ashaki_**

_Bueno ahora sí, lamento la demora pero tomen este capi como un regalo de navidad y año nuevo ;) por cierto ¡FELICES FIESTAS! ¡Y GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME FELICITARON TAMBIÉN ^^! Bueno...aprobé el año (hay que hacer fiesta xP) quedé cuarta en mi clase =D jejeje lo weno de estudiar (¡¡¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, ANA?!!!) Oh bueno, sí tienes razón conciencia, no me debo rebajar U.u! Bueno gracias a todas las que me lean y aunque no firmes,que te hayas enterado que existo escribiendo esto basta :) Y bueno ya me voy ¡Felices vacaciones a las que tengan! Porque yo ya tengo *.*! Y bueno ¡QUE TENGAN UN MARAVILLOSO AÑO!_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


	8. Clase 7

*:::* Clase 7 *:::*

_**Syaoran POV.**_

Y así comenzó el interrogatorio.

— ¿Y cuántos amigos has hecho?

— Algunos.

— ¿Usaste mis pantuflas?

— Son cómodas.

— ¿Tienes trabajo? ¿Te despidieron? ¿No? ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— ¿Y ya comiste sushi?

— No.

— ¿Puedes contestar con más de una palabra?

— Malgasto saliva.

— ¡¡Syaoran!!

— ¿Y? ¿Tienes novia?

— ¡Suficiente chicas! –dijo Fanren — Él necesita algo de paz ¿No?

Feimi juntó las cejas — Ya Fanren, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad.

— ¡Sí! –exclamó Shiefa.

— Bueno si lo piden así…contesta la última pregunta hermanito –me dijo con intriga. Me sentí rodeado de una extraña áurea cuando ella me miró. La extraña áurea que nos caracterizaba y que podíamos usar cuando queramos y a nuestro gusto. Ahora sé lo que se siente y rayos…es muy incómoda.

— Ya la conociste –cuando le contesté todas se emocionaron y estaba a punto de tirarse sobre mí en estampida mientras a Fanren se le caía la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Mientras ellas me asfixiaban (literalmente) me fijé que Fanren se iba corriendo hacia Liang y le susurraba algo al oído, algo preocupada. Su esposo enfocó sus rojizos ojos en mí, parecidos a los de Meiling, con cara de leve preocupación y luego rió…con una sonrisa extraña y le susurró algo a mi hermana. Inmediatamente ella se calmó. Entonces ella también le pidió un vaso de agua a una criada, tenía la cara algo colorada. Yo les quedé viendo muuuy raro.

— S-Suéltenme locas desquiciadas –pedí alejando sus brazos de mí.

— Oh hermanito ¡Estamos muy felices! ¡¿Cuándo se casan?! –mi rostro palideció y también escuché que alguien se ahogaba.

— Órale, si sólo vamos un día y ya me quieren casar…-ellas riéndome, yo sonreí pero no dejé que ellas me vieran.

— Oh sí –Meiling, de la cual no había oído su voz en tiempo, me entregó un sobre. Cuando vi su mano por casualidad, tenía un reluciente diamante en un aro de oro adornado de rubíes — Mamá lo envía, dijo que era importante, tiene una cosa redonda dentro.

— ¿Qué hay con ese anillo? –le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

— ¡¡SÍ!! –Chilló — ¿No te encaaaaanta?

Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Fanren. Me fui a mí habitación.

— Gracias por contestar –masculló Meiling.

— ¡Syaoran! –hablando de la Reina de Roma.

— ¿Fanren? –ella me miró y quiso dar un paso pero se lo pensó y no avanzó más.

— Eh…no. Nada –respondió riéndose nerviosamente. Cuando entré a mi habitación las risas cesaron.

—"_¿Qué mosca te picó?"_ –preguntaba Meiling.

—"_Estás muy rara"_ — dijo Shiefa.

—"_Contrólala, Liang"_ – dijeron mis tres hermanas restantes.

Ahora veamos lo que mi madre me mandó.

— Veamos…

Oh.

Era un papel tipo pergamino. A un lado mi mamá había puesto su carta.

"_Syaoran,_

_Es un gusto saludarte, querido hijo. Te mando esto porque cuando me mencionaste que te irías, supe que te ibas con muchos motivos además de trabajar. Sé que no me equivoco ¿Por qué? Porque soy tu madre. De cualquier modo, si no volvías ya que eres ya lo bastante adulto y responsable para tenerlo te entrego el pergamino con las tradiciones familiares que debes seguir para mantener bien puesto el apellido Li. Te digo que no pensaba mandar a todas tus hermanas pero una de ellas insistió (no te diré cuál porque sé que la matarás) sin más Syaoran, me despido. Como cualquier madre te extraño y espero que vuelvas pronto._

_Cuídate, mi pequeño heredero._

_Ieran Li."_

Veinticuatro años y mi madre me sigue llamando pequeño.

Suspiré y desenrollé los pergaminos. Todo lo que estaba escrito me era familiar pero una me llamó la atención.

"_Matrimonio._

_1) El que tome __cargo del clan será el primer varón que nazca, al casarse, y si nos se da el caso, los padres del primer nieto del Jefe." _

— ¡¡Vaya…!! –susurré emocionado.

Quién diría que la mujer que amo me traería felicidad por partida doble. Pero…aún no estoy listo para el matrimonio…

La puerta sonó. Conocía esos nudillos bastante bien.

— Pasa, Liang –el mencionado cerró la puerta suavemente, yo lo miraba desde la silla de mi escritorio. El pelirrojo se me acercó con una sonrisa.

— Así que, aquí entre hombres ¿Cómo es tu chica?

— Aquí entre hombres ¿Qué te importa?

— ¿Vamos, qué tiene que me cuentes aunque sea un poco? –lo que él me pedía parecía que lo haría por un buen rato si no le contestaba. Alcé una ceja y luego suspiré. Supongo que no tendría nada de malo.

— Maravillosa.

— ¿Más descripción?

— Esa palabra la describe perfectamente.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Me refiero a cosas como no sé, japonesa, ojos azules…cosas así.

— Oh, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Dije haciéndome el desentendido con una sonrisa, hice que él se molestara un poco, me gustaba hacerlo desde que lo conocí, era divertido — Hermosa, ojos esmeralda, pelo castaño, largo pero no demasiado. Piel clara. Lindo perfil. Lindo cuerpo…eso en lo físico.

— La amas mucho –eso sonó más a una respuesta.

— Liang, no te quiero ofender pero ¿Hay algo especial que me quieras decir?

—Oh, no. Sólo quería saber cómo iba a ser mi cuñadita.

— ¿Y para qué lo querrías saber? –pregunté ya algo fastidiado.

— Ya sé que a veces no te caigo mal, pero no me trates así…-hizo cara de cordero degollado y luego se fue.

**/* Al otro lado de la puerta*/**

— ¿Y? –preguntó Fanren.

— Sólo me la describió, pero eso es algo que ya sabes.

— ¡Rayos! –Exclamó ella en un susurro — Tengo que saber que trama ella con mi hermano.

— Todo saldrá bien como el plan –le susurró su esposo y le acarició el vientre — Sólo debes cuidar bien a este pequeño un poco más.

— Sí, pero la próxima vez lleva tú estos seis kilos en la espalda.

— Eres única –rió y la besó.

_**Sakura POV.**_

Apenas Tomoyo se fue a su departamento y yo pude entrar al mío sin peligro a que ella se ponga a dispararme preguntas de todo tipo, una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro. Para mi desgracia bastante idiota.

Sólo faltaban dos días para la cita, contando este por cierto. Me habían arreglado pero…no me había visto bien en el espejo ahora que recuerdo…

Uff…por suerte no me cambiaron mucho, salvo que ahora tenía un nuevo corte y mi cabello era un poco más castaño. La limpieza extrema de mi cutis que habían ordenado me hacía justicia ¡Era muy bonita! Por primera vez me había halagado a mí misma. Además me encantaba la ropa tipo estrellas de Hollywood que llevaba porque aunque no me gustaba lo extravagante este estaba en su justo punto.

Un momento ¿Por qué me fijaba tato en mi aspecto? Vaya…esto de estar enamorada sí que es complicado. Me está lavando el cerebro. Debo calmarme un poco.

Respira. Inhala…exhala…inhala….oh…. ¡Mierda!

— La, la, la, la, la ¡La clase de mañana!- recordé. No la había planeado. Ahora debo leer mis libros haber si milagrosamente me aprendo una coreografía en unas horas. Pero debía ser algo fácil.

Debo pensar…oh, no…si me salto una clase me descuentan y no puedo pagar el depa ¡Mierda Sakura, piensa!

Parezco bipolar. Con los nervios exploto.

_**Syaoran POV.**_

¿Salgo o no salgo? Me da demasiada flojera ir a trabajar hoy, como lo fue ayer. Luego pienso "Sí, verás a Sakura y podrás pasarte de la mejor" y mi conciencia tenía razón. Me cambié la pijama y salí corriendo porque digamos…era tarde. Algo.

Está bien. Ya era la hora pero no me podían culpar por no tomar un taxi sólo para que me cobren dos dólares más de lo que vale. Prefería correr aunque de paso muchos policías me quieran molar a golpes por casi ocasionar un accidente en la pista.

Al llegar –por fin- y entrar al salón sentí que mis ojos se iban a salir. Sakura traía un traje como el que usaba Beyoncé en un video que vi sólo que si tenía mangas completas y era largo y de color ¿Rosa?

— Sakura.... –ella me volteó a ve feliz y algo sonrojada pero aún así no paraba de espantarme - ¿Por qué traes una ropa _tan_ parecida a la de Daidouji?

— Oh, ¿esto? –ella se señaló el traje y yo asentí. Ella recordó algo entonces y me lanzó lo mismo a mí sólo que en versión negra. A lo lejos la azabache se reía. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— No me digas que –ella no dejó terminar de hablar pues me lanzó al vestidor. Al salir y verme así, supe que era el peor traje que me había puesto. Hasta una falda escocesa sería mejor.

— Espero que sepas hacer Balancès –me dijo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción — ¡Clase! ¡Aunque les duela a algunos deberán saber bailar El lago de los Cisne hasta el final de las clases.

Y ahí fue cuando sentí que era el peor día de trabajo del mundo.

Cuando empezó la clase (a la que yo tardé en ir veinte minutos por rehusarme a aparecer en mallitas frente a todos) me recordó demasiado al video que vi en las noticias de un tal Joe Jonas bailando Single Ladies. Ese gay era valiente.

Inmediatamente cuando terminó la clase fui l a la oficina de Eriol y mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo besándose con la azabache. Ella fue la que me vio primero y se fue avergonzada.

— ¿Tú no pierdes el tiempo, no? –le dije. El sonrió mucho.

— Antes me contaba que enseñaron hoy –contestó muy relajado desde su silla –Lindo traje.

No. ¡¡Me vio!!

— Eriol, adelántame la paga ¡Merezco un premio por no huir espantado! ¡Ahora!

* * *

_Le doy créditos a...: ^^_

**_moonlight-Li  
_****_Girls Sweeping (The Crazy Girls si no me equivoco)  
_****_Mizucky-Chan  
_****_Nisicrita  
_****_Leoni Tao91  
_****_Sasha-Kinolo  
_****_-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-  
_****_Ying Fa Chik  
_****_Haruko Hinato  
_****_Mary-T06  
_****_Ashaki  
Astrizk  
bsbgirl539  
nani27_**

_Bueno este fue un capi más de Syao jeje pero bueno estoy apuradita asi que no puedo dar mi palabrario diario pero espero que les haya gustado el capi comenten plzzz ciudense!!! ^^_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_

* * *

_

*****/*Za-firE-aniLu*/*****

**=)**


	9. Clase 8

*:::* Clase 8*:::*

_**S**__**akura POV.**_

¿Por qué estoy tan asustada? Si todavía falta como cuatro horas para siquiera ir a la pequeña plaza frente a mi apartamento. Rayos, y lo peor de todos es que la me vestirá es Tomoyo, ella con sus locas ideas…

¿Pero era considerado una cita? Digo, nos habíamos conocido tanto que hasta nos habíamos besado –bueno, en realidad él lo hizo- ¿Por qué conocernos aún más?

_¿Será porque se conocen hace una semana? _

Sí, es cierto, en una semana él me había convencido. Aunque no debía ser tan anormal porque todas las chicas babean por él… ¡Yo no lo hago! Pero debo admitir que es guapísimo aunque…algo arrogante.

Inspiré hondo y toqué la puerta de la persona con las ideas más extravagantes que podría haber visto. Me recibió muy, muy alegre y enseguida me sentó en su salón de belleza improvisado en medio de su sala. Me puse a mirar el enorme espejo que tenía, con sus trocitos de oros redondos incrustados en él. Ella tomó una de sus sillas altas de cuero negro y se puso detrás de mí, ya con peineta en mano.

Me comenzó a cepillar el cabello, me lo enjuagó y mientras me lo secaba ella comenzó a hacer la mezcla del color que me iba a poner. Miré un poco más su departamento con un gran ventanal de cristal que ella misma había mandado a colocar, de donde se veía todo el vecindario y sus grandes sillones rojos frente a su plasma. Tomoyo no era millonaria pero se podría decir _de una clase por debajo de los ricachones pero con sus habichuelas bien ganadas_ como yo le había dicho. Ella comenzó a reír.

Luego me di cuenta de lo que Tomoyo estaba a punto de teñirme.

— ¡No! ¡No me pondrás como un pitufo! –le dije alejando ¡El azul eléctrico que me iba a poner!

— No te esponjes, horrores. Sólo te iba a hacer un mechón de ese color.

— ¿No hay otro color, no sé, menos escandaloso?

— Pues…sí, el morado, uno suave ¿Te agrada?

— ¿Por qué siempre me pones cosas locas? –musité.

— ¡Para que Syaoran se quede con la boca abierta! ¡Más aún con la ropa que te compré!

Oh, genial. Me había comprado aún más ropa. Suspiré.

Mi celular vibró. Decía _"Mensaje recibido" _Con sólo leerlo era obvio de quien era.

**"****_Te anhelo =)"_**

Me sonrojé ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre me dejaba así?

**_Syaoran POV._**

Ya le había mandado el mensaje a Sakura. Una buena forma de tratar de alejarme del trauma del Lago de Los Cisnes. Oh bien, ella tendría su merecido cuando la vea por hacerme bailar ballet.

¡Y eso me daba más rabia porque, Eriol no me había pagado!

"—_Bueno, entonces no más apuesta –le dije firme._

— _¿Quién dijo que yo seguiría con ella? Tomoyo no es tan loca como pensé –lo miré._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Bueno, sí está algo loca pero tiene sus buenas cosas._

— _Claro…entonces ya no te daré el adelanto por besarte con ella –sonreí mientras me iba a la puerta._

— _Bueno mallitas, yo no te pagaré._

— _¡¿Qué?!"_

Eriol podía llegar a no ser tan inocente.

¿Qué haría con Sakura hoy? Sin mi paga que planeaba tener pero que por culpa de _mi jefecito_ no pude tener creo…pensaba llevarla al club del que soy socio en una playa, pero ahora no puedo…

¡Ya sé!

Empezaré con algo normal, tal vez el cine a ver algo como Avatar y luego… ¿Mirar el mar? No soy romántico pero siempre dicen que ellas adoran los atardeceres y como mañana es domingo, culminarla con ir a una disco.

¡Brillante! ¡Es brillante!

Salí ya para irle comprando algo. Unas rosas estarían bien.

— Ejem, ¡Hey, tú! ¡Tú! –una voz decía. Me volteé para ver a quien llamaría con tanto entusiasmo y resultó ser yo. Era una chica castaña, con unos grandes lentes de sol con bordes dorados.

— Joven…creo que busca algo ¿Quizá una dama? –me preguntó.

— Pues sí pero yo, pensaba en unas flores…

— ¡Qué anticuado! – paró, con un voz chillona y se aclaró la garganta – Ehm… ¡Mejor vea algo mejor!

— ¡Oiga! ¿Dónde me lleva? –la chica me comenzó a jalar hasta una joyería y me hizo entrar a tropezones.

— ¡Hola señor! –me saludaron dos guardias ¿También mujeres? Eran idénticas…y me asustaron – Le aseguramos que encontrará cualquier cosa bonita.

— ¡Sí! –dijo la joyera- ¡Venga y vea! –me aconsejó muy, muy animosa.

Antes de poner mi cara de extrañado, una persona pasó por mi lado.

— No me veas, no, no lo hagas, sólo soy el que limpia –me ordenó mientras se iba trapeando.

— Señor… ¿Algo quizá, una joya valiosa, un collar, un ANILLO? –me preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— No, la verdad yo…

— ¡Tome! ¡Cortesía de la casa! – ¿me ofreció un collar con unas jades así de la nada?

— ¿No son falsas?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Osea! –en ese instante todas voltearon horrorizadas, excepto, el conserje, a verme.

Osea, ese _¡Osea!_ ¡Ella!

— ¡Feimi! –le recriminé y volteé – y, y, los guardias son Futtie y Shiefa! ¡Shiefa! ¿Cómo te cambiaste de vendedor ambulante a guardia tan rápido? Y si no me equivoco…

Le quité el sombrero al conserje con voz femenina — ¡Meiling! No lo creía de ti…

— Me dieron el collar que hacía juego con el aro –susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Para qué? –pregunté muy confundido.

— Si yo te retenía hasta que compres el collar –dijo tronando sus dedos. Tragué pesado ¿Cómo el dueño del lugar les dejó entrar aquí?

— Tenemos para estar aquí todo el día hermanito, Futtie tiene la llave maestra –dijo Feimi.

Así que...no tenía escapatoria.

— Dámelo –concedí resignado y estirando mi mano. El collar era de plata fina con tres esmeraldas. Dos pequeñas por encima de la principal — ¿Cuánto debo?

— Nada- contestó mi hermana yéndose con las demás – El dueño nos dejó hacer lo que queramos aquí por promocionar este lugar en China. Tú sabes, negocios son negocios –Shiefa me guiñó el ojo junto con las demás. Excepto Meiling que tenía cara de aburrida.

— Por cierto, suerte en tu cita –susurró antes de salir –No se qué le viste –siguió haciendo pucheros.

Rodeé los ojos y se fueron. Yo también tenía que irme.

Mientras caminaba miré mi reloj, como _mis hermanitas_ me habían llevado a una joyería tan lejana me tomaría una hora llegar allá en un taxi…

…un maldito taxi que siempre me cobra cuatro dólares de más.

Negocié (lo cual no sé hacer bien y aún así me darán un clan, amo a mi madre) y aceptó por llevarme a un precio RAZONABLE.

Al llegar a la plaza, rústica, algo diría yo, cuando abrí la puerta salí fugado.

— ¡¡HEY!! ¡¡PÁGAME!! –oí al gordo replicar. Suerte para la próxima amigo.

Reí.

Y ahí la encontré. Wow.

La vi de lejos. Ella estaba sentada en una banca comiendo un helado de fresa y mirando las flores en los árboles. Se había visto como no había visto nunca, al menos desde el lunes. Llevaba unas botas blancos con una falda negra de mezclilla y una blusa mangas largas azul. Su cabello estaba con un toque algo ¿rojizo? Y ¿Con un mechón violeta al lado de su cabeza?

Le quitaba un poco lo angelical, seguía siendo muy bonita pero ahora estaba más, como decirlo… deseable.

Sakura volteó y me miró. Sonrió mucho y se apresuró para recibirme pero s paró justo en frente de mí. Supongo que no sabría como saludar después de lo que yo hice. Sonreí.

— Hola –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y se acercó.

— Hola…- susurró, le tomé la mano.

— ¿Vamos primero al cine? – le pregunté, se puso muy feliz y asintió. Estaba muy callada hoy. Miré su muñeca de reojo y vi un brazalete de ¿Michael Jackson?

— El Rey del Pop murió hace mucho ya ¿No crees? –me miró con la madíbula hacia el suelo.

— Él no morirá jamás, su música perdurará siempre –contestó solemnemente levantando su dedo índice.

— Claro…-supuse que si era un fan se pondría así, yo sólo quería un tema de conversación – Veamos Avatar –propuse.

— ¡Oh, sí! Todos me dicen que es genial.

— Pero vamos ya o no habrán entradas –y eso fue lo último que dijimos ates de entrar. Me compré mis palomitas con mis chocolates M&M y Sakura…ella, me robó la mitad de ambos.

— Tú me invitaste –se excusó, yendo a la sala.

— Ahora verás –susurré acordándome de lo del día de las mallitas.

En el momento que empezó la película, muchos gritaron de emoción y en el transcurso, debo de admitir que la película era muy buena, un gran mensaje en la trama. Bueno, parece que tiene más de uno y los efectos especiales no quedan atrás.

Si no supiera que todo es a computadora, juraría todo el dinero que me queda (50 dólares) que los na`vi son actores reales ¡Pero no!

Me fijé por el rabillo del ojo en la cara de Sakura que de una chica enamorada de la situación de los protagonistas no despegaba la vista de la pantalla. Sonreí, estaría tan distraída que no se daría cuenta de mi intención.

— Sakura –la llamé y ella volteó. Me acerqué con curiosidad en su rostro, como queriendo verle una mancha o algo así en el rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? –dijo preocupada.

Pegué mis labios con los suyos en ese momento. Genial, le robé un beso. Ella me correspondió por suerte y quiso tomar mi mano pero yo tomé su mentón y la acerqué más, fue cuando tomé su cintura que me di cuenta que estábamos en público y a pesar de ser la última fila, algunos nos miraban con mala cara.

Nos separé y nos agitamos un poco. Coincidencia que, ahí salió la escena sexual de la película. Qué mal. Los padres que trajeron niños deben pensar que han enseñado cómo llegan los niños al mundo demasiado pronto. Ya no les valdrá el cuento de la cigüeña que te dejó en la puerta. Entonces ¿Tú madre es la cigüeña?

— Creo que mejor nos vamos…-me sugirió Sakura con la cara roja. Acepté y salimos del cine, aunque quisiera haberla visto completa –sarcasmo-

_**Sakura POV.**_

Me había robado un beso ¡Lo había hecho!

Y ahora caminábamos en la plaza de la mano. Me sentía tan, tan, tan bien. Pero me preocupaba donde me llevaría ahora porque si hizo eso en el cine ¿Qué haría en otro lugar parecido? Lo miré disimuladamente. Tenía la cabeza alzada buscando algo, estaba algo preocupado y me tomó más fuerte.

No me había dado cuenta que estábamos pasando por un lugar algo solitario lo cual era raro pues era un plaza de todas formas.

Se escuchó que alguien corría y se acercaba, mi corazón se aceleró y también apreté la mano de Syaoran. Buscaba algún lugar donde salir y cuando vi las luces de la otra calle estaba por decirle que vayamos por ahí pero…

— Señorita ¡Su padre la espera! –nos dijo una chica con un atuendo parecido al de Sherlok Holmes. Me gustaba su abrigo… ¡Ese no es el punto!

— No es cierto –le dije frunciendo mi ceño.

— ¡Sí! ¡Está en su Mercedes ahora mismo! –insistió. Eso es imposible.

— Claro que no. El trabaja lejos de aquí. En otra ciudad y ¡No tiene tanto como para un Mercedes!

La extraña me tomó del brazo a lo que Syaoran y yo nos alarmamos un poco.

— ¡Que sí niña! –exigió con voz muy chillona, me afectó un poco el oído.

— ¿Fanren? –susurró Syaoran, incrédulo - ¿Tú? –su hermana me soltó inmediatamente y se trató de ocultar mejor en los anteojos.

— Claro que no ¿Cómo crees? –en ese momento él le abrió el abrigo y se vio el enorme vientre delatador - ¡Está bien! Sí…

— ¿Por qué te caemos tan mal Tomoyo, Eriol y yo? –divagué razones para que ella nos sea antipática cuando nosotros no le hemos hecho nada.

Fanren me miró resentida.

— ¿Syaoran? ¿Sakura? ¿¿Fanren?? – de pronto la voz de Eriol intervino. Todos lo vimos sorprendidos que aparezca justo ahora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Syaoran mientras le señalaba acusador.

— ¡Ey, ey! Yo sólo iba a comprar algo de vino…y encontré a mi par de amigos favorito.

— Vaya oportuno – Fanren estaba algo molesta.

— ¡Fanren! ¡Ven, ven! –ella fue hacia Eriol cautelosa. No se pudo oponer cuando él la tomó del brazo y se fue.

Syaoran y yo nos miramos con la misma cara de confusión. Eriol volvió a aparecer y nos hizo una seña con la mano. El celular de Syaoran sonó.

Rió — Mira lo que envió:

**La llevaré lejos ;D!!**

— Necesito algo para no ir por mis hermanas y decirles que encierren a Fanren – él se comenzó a masajear las sienes. Me tomó la mano de nuevo y nos sacó de ahí.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una discoteca. Nos dirigimos hasta la barra de tragos y Syaoran ordenó dos martinis y se lo tomó de un solo en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos cuando yo sólo le pude dar un sorbo.

Luego fuimos a bailar un poco. No me negué. Bailar con él era la experiencia más sensual que he tenido. Sus caderas chocaban con las mías y su cintura estaba en mis manos, yo le seguía el ritmo como podía pero él parecía mejor danzante. Puse mis manos en su cuello y me moví con él.

Puso su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro y sentía su aliento pegado a mi piel. Nos apegó más y sentía como las emociones se nos subían. Entonces supe que podríamos parar un momento. Además, ese aroma a martini me estaba embriagando.

— Tengo…mucha sed –le hablé al oído pues la música estaba a todo volumen.

— Pediré más en un momento –me aseguró sonriendo.

Nos pusimos a beber y beber mientras bailábamos también. La sensación era muy placentera. La alegría nos desbordaba y no queríamos parar. Bailamos juntos todas las canciones y era la mil maravillas. Jamás había estado tan bien. Sexy.

Salimos cuando hasta los Dj`s estaban ebrios y la fiesta terminaba. Él se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi departamento yo estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera le contesté, lo halé del brazo hasta allá. Era de madrugada y la cita más larga y excitante que había tenido. Era perfecta…

En mi puerta, me acarició el rostro para finalmente besarme. Fue un beso apasionado, nos exigíamos. Sentía nuestros alientos de licor mezclándose y la sensación era deliciosa. Mas aún cuando me comenzó a acariciar las caderas con sus grandes y varoniles manos y a besar mi cuello. Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y lo apegué más. Gemía mientras me acariciaba la curvatura de mis senos y yo abría la puerta de mi departamento. Estábamos ebrios y no nos dábamos cuenta de nuestras acciones.

Pero algo es seguro, fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

* * *

_JAJAJA! Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso! Bueno, yo tampoco surgió de repente x)!_

_¿Saben? No pensaba subir el capítulo aún pues me faltaban alguas ideas pero como ven, me inspiré en...jojo All about us de la versión de The Veronicas (no sé por qué me inspiran tanto O.o) y aquí está ^^  
Espero haberlas tomado de improviso :O eso era lo que quería xD y no! no es lemmon! así que no me vayan a matar O_O_  
_¿Por qué le puse a Sakura ese mechón morado? Es que me encanta lo rockero yo quiero algo así 33!  
Y bueno ¿Qué hay con Fanren, eh? ¿Ustedes que piensan? Joooo  
Ahora agradeceré infinitamente los reviews y por favor, DENME MÁS!! :DDDD ME HACEN ENORMESUPEREXTRAULTRA FELIZ! =DD EJEM!  
Bueno ya jeje ^^U Gracias :DD!! a:_

**_moonlight-Li (bue...ya sabes como son las herencias xP pero ya verás jeje)  
_****_Girls Sweeping (quiero saber como quedaste! xD!!)  
_****_Mizucky-Chan  
_****_Nisicrita  
_****_Leoni Tao91 (a mi también me dio risa!! xD! pobre no le pagaron xD y sí, Fanren es una b*tC% xD)  
_****_Sasha-Kinolo  
_****_-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-  
_****_Ying Fa Chik  
_****_Haruko Hinato  
_****_Mary-T06  
_****_Ashaki  
Astrizk (lo del traje fue un momento de locura jeje)  
bsbgirl539  
nani27  
Anyverest Di Britannia (a mi también me encanta Code Geass!! :D)_**

* * *

**_***/*Za-firE-aniLu*/***_**

**_=)_**


	10. Clase 9

*:::* Clase 9*:::*

_**S**__**akura POV.**_

Qué malo es despertarte con una resaca. Sí, bebí mucho y todo es borroso. Ni siquiera quiero intentar recordar porque me hace doler más la cabeza. Siento mis párpados pesados, sin embargo debo abrirlos porque necesito preparar mi desayuno y cambiarme pues sé que en cualquier momento va a venir Tomoyo y me va a presionar en decirle todo lo que pasó ayer con Syaoran…

…Syao.

Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo…. ¿Qué pasó con él anoche? Me dejó en mi puerta y luego… Oh.

OH.

¡Oh, no!

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué, qué, rayos?

Me levanté de golpe y me di cuenta que sólo me cubría la sábana de mi cama, así, sin pijama. Respiraba entrecortada, mi corazón latía rápido. Vi la hora: 9:45 a.m. ¡Tomoyo vendría en poco tiempo! Si me ve así pensaría muy mal y yo no sabría qué hacer, ni siquiera sé que pasó anoche ni el por qué estoy desnuda y yo….

—Hola – de repente una voz me sobresaltó ¡No me digas que…!

Syaoran estaba a mi lado, literalmente, echado conmigo con una expresión complacida. Bien, ahora me espanté. Osea que, ¿Me emborraché tanto que me acosté con Syaoran? Oh Dios, que bajo he caído.

Aún así él está aquí.

— ¡Oh, pervertido! ¡Fue tu culpa! –le recriminé señalándolo con mi dedo acusador. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Mi culpa? – se levantó y comenzó a caminar al baño ¡Sin ropa!

— ¡NO TE PASEES COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, TÚ…! –seguía recriminándolo, no podía creer esto aún. Debía ser un chiste, nunca estuvo en mis planes esto y que él actúe así me pone… ¡Ahh!

Me miró, volteó y regresó a paso lento. Estaba más roja que un tomate así que desvié la mirada. Él me tomó el mentón y me hizo encararle, sonreía y no estoy segura de qué expresión tenía yo.

Santo Cielo…

— Que yo recuerde, anoche tuvimos una espléndida sesión ¿O no? –me dijo con un tono… ¿alegre?

— Pervertido, te has aprovechado que bebimos de más –estaba muy incómoda en esa situación, no podía hablarle, ni siquiera quería. Lo miré sin embargo, sus orbes ambarinas y él a mí. No sé en qué momento me abrazó muy pegado a él y comencé a sentir el mismo calor de anoche.

Yo…

— ¡Sakura! ¡Ahora sí me la cuentas toda! –Tomoyo comenzaba a abrir la puerta del departamento. Oh, no. Esto sí que tenía que pasarme a mí.

— ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que ella era tu vecina?!

— Oh, claro ¡Es muy lógico! ¡Te contaría la historia de mi vida mientras hacemos el amor!

— ¿En serio? ¿Y…qué más harías?

— ¡¿Es un chiste?! – lo tomé del brazo y lo arrojé a mi clóset. Me puse el camisón que más cerca tenía y abrí la puerta. Tomoyo me esperaba con una ceja alzada y repiqueteando su tacón con el suelo.

— Bien, es lo que menos te has tardado en abrir la puerta –asomó su cabeza por encima de mi hombro mientras yo le sonreía nerviosamente – Extraño. Más aún ¡No te has arreglado para recibirme! ¡A mí! ¡La que mejor experta en moda que tendrás!

— Sí, lo que quieras pero ¿Puedes irte? –creí que debí ser más sutil. Se enfadó.

— ¿Por? –me empujó del marco y se encontró con mi sala totalmente desordenada, lo cual era extraño para ella porque yo siempre lo dejo bien para que ella no me regañe. Oh, no. Se parece a mi madre… qué horror.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue el recargarme en la puerta del clóset.

— Considérate muerto –le susurré en advertencia. Oí su pequeña risita -¡Cállate!

— ¿Perdón…? –Tomoyo estaba algo más que enfadada…tal vez molesta.

— ¡No, tú no, Tomoyo! Emmm…-piensa, piensa, vamos, por algo aprobaste tu curso en la universidad- Yo, seguí tú consejo – "¿?" – Creo que, me…yo…-abrí ligeramente y simulaba enredar mis manos en la ropa, cuando arrojaba a Syaoran cuanto pudiera y le hacía señas para que de una buena vez, no me meta en problemas – Me…familiarizo con la ropa que me compraste…sí, exacto - ¡Soy una genio!

— Oye…Sakura ¿Qué te has fumado?

— ¿EH? ¿YO? ¡Nada! ¿Por, Por qué lo dices? – juro que me estaba por desmayar.

— ¡Buenos Días a mis dos mejores amigas! - ¡ERIOL! ¡¿Tenía que ser justamente hoy?! — ¡Tenía que saber como es mi _amiguito_ en las citas! Pero en serio…no se lo he dicho pero parece un poco, tú sabes… afeminado –juro que la mandíbula literalmente se me iba al suelo. Los azabache se miraron raro y luego hubo un silencio incómodo de treinta segundos.

— ¡A quién le dices afeminado, maricón! –una voz gritó. Lo juro, lo voy a matar.

— ¿Y eso…?

— Mi páncreas…apéndice… ¡Mi estómago! –exclamé y los llevé hasta fuera. Cuando cerré la puerta, sentí un verdadero alivio ¿Mi páncreas? Vaya, debo aprender nuevas excusas, por favor. Caminé de nuevo a mi pieza y supuse que él también estaría así. Tenía razón.

Troné mis nudillos.

— Eh, no me mires así ¡No podía dejar mi orgullo por los suelos!

— ¡En cambio podrías dejar a mi reputación por los suelos!

— ¿Tú…reputación?

— NO-LO-CREO

Volteamos aterrorizados viendo a Eriol junto a Tomoyo que sonriente tenía las llaves colgando de sus dedos. Rayos, olvidé que le di una copia para emergencia. Maldije por debajo, seguro que Syaoran estaba también estupefacto.

— ¿Ustedes…y, no…luego,…y ahora…qué rayos? – decía mi amiga.

— ¡Le has quitado la bella virginidad a mi amiga! ¡Qué pecado más grande!

— Eriol, lo hiciste tú –me crucé de brazos. El se rió.

— Sí, lo sé. Quería oírlo de nuevo ¡JA! –se burló de Syaoran. Este estaba a punto de hervir en llamas.

— Yo, sigo sin poder creérmelo. Digo, estoy estupefacta ¡Qué rápido avanzan por Dios!

— Te juro que no estaba en mis planes.

— Eso no cambia nada –masculló Syaoran. Al ver mi mirada asesina volteó, y se fue a cambiar ¡Es cierto yo estoy…!

— ¡Lo, lo siento! Me debo ir a cambiar…- me sonrojé un poco de la vergüenza. La pareja sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡No se preocupen, ya nos íbamos! ¿Verdad amor? –y juntos salieron de MI cuarto.

Suspiré –No más fiestas.

— ¿No tienes un champú que NO huela a rosas? –oh claro, me reclama algo en mi propio baño.

— Ya para –le pedí y caí rendida a mi cama. Mi cara estaba tan pegada a la sábana que olía el perfume de él mezclado con el mío. Nunca pensé decir eso.

Luego de esto ¿Cómo lo trataría ahora? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Novios?

Fue entonces que al voltear mi rostro descubrí el de Syaoran frente al mío. Se había puesto sobre mí y su respiración la sentía perfectamente. Me miró con tanta fijación que juraría que ardían en llamas. No podía ni moverme por las sensaciones que me aparecían. Por acto reflejo coloqué mis brazos en su cuello. No pude ni siquiera pararme a razonar. Él me acarició el rostro y me besó.

No, definitivamente no, los amigos no se tocan ni se besan, como lo hacemos nosotros.*

Fue al principio exigente. Nos pegábamos mucho y las emociones explotaban. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en una danza imparable. Juro que me estoy dejando llevar, no puedo creer aún que mi cuerpo no piense con claridad por sólo una caricia suya.

Gemí bajito por su mano frotando rápidamente de mi cintura para abajo y sé que él también lo disfrutaba. Me besó el mentón, el cuello y la clavícula. Se sentía como los mil paraísos…

El celular de Syaoran sonó y entonces volví a la realidad.

— Contesta –susurré desviando la vista.

Mi corazón aún latía rápido. Me miré en el espejo de mi cómoda. Noté el pequeño chupón que él me había dejado, supongo…que usaré más bufandas durante el próximo mes.

¡Ugh, no lo entiendo! ¿Qué me pasa?

_**Syaoran POV.**_

— Yo…prepararé algo.

Miré mi celular vibrante. Era Fanren. Me pregunto qué quiere.

— Qué –no tenía ganas de hablar. Me dolía la cabeza, necesitaba un baño y tenía aún bastante sueño y hambre. Además que ella había cortado el buen momento qu había logrado con Sakura hace un rato.

"— _Ven a casa –"_dijo, algo distraída.

— Paso.

"— _Es mamá, llamó diciendo que llega a la ciudad en una hora."_

— ¿Qué? ¿Y…por qué? ¿Está enferma o algo?

"— _No lo sé. El caso es que debes venir. Todas las demás estamos aquí, hasta Liang."_

— Sabes bien que no me importa mucho Liang.

"— _Ash ¡Ese no es el punto! Tienes que venir. Ya –"_y colgó. Odio que no me deje ni siquiera responder. Ahora tengo que ir sin excusas o todas ellas me matarán.

Me di una ducha rápida. Me lavaría bien el cabello en casa. Cualquier cosa menos un perfume andante de rosas y frutas sobre mí.

Encontré a Sakura comiendo, y cuando digo comiendo es _comiendo_. La mujer se había hecho nada más que dos tortillas de huevos, una súper taza de café, un tazón de fresas con yogurt y una porción de tocinos ¿Cómo diablos no engorda?

— Em…, Sakura ¿No crees que…? –ella me miraba confundida por apuntar su comida.

— Sí, lo sé, se ve delicioso. No sé, pero me dio mucha hambre.

La miré – Okey….yo, me tengo que ir.

— Adiós –susurró y volteó con una fresa en la boca. Se veía muy graciosa. Le sonreí y se sonrojó.

— Nos vemos, _amor_ –y cerré la puerta.

Esperé su reacción tras la puerta y me causó gracia lo que escuché.

"_¡Ugh! ¿Qué-fue-eso? ¡Espera, piensa! No se me pueden estar descontrolando las hormonas ¡Ya no soy adolescente!"_

Reí.

Me subí a mi Honda (¿Olvidé decir que tengo una moto?) y gracias a que las calles estaban relativamente libres pude acelerar y llegar rápido a casa (¿Debería sentirme aliviado?) Entré a MI casa. Ni un paso pude dar antes de las locas de mis hermanas se me lanzaran.

— ¡¡HERMANITO!! –gritaron todas, casi me quedé sordo. Liang se carcajeaba por detrás y Fanren…bueno, Fanren estaba igual que siempre — ¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE?

— Bien, en primer lugar: ¡Ouch!, En segundo lugar: ¡Quítense de encima! Y en tercero pero no menos importante: ¡No les importa!

— Wuaa, Syaoran es malo –decía Futtie.

— Deberías agradecer que nos preocupamos siempre por ti –reclamó Shiefa.

— Y siempre te damos los mejores consejos –le siguió Feimi.

Alcé una ceja, me levanté y las miré – Como chiste, fue bueno, muy bueno.

Mi celular sonó…de nuevo.

Y era Eriol.

"— _¡Amigo! ¡Ey! Si que te la pasaste bien ¿Eh? Gracias a mí. Deberías querer ser como el gran yo. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue, eh, eh?"_

— Oye, yo en verdad…

"— _¡Eriol! ¿Es Syaoran? ¡Pásamelo, pásamelo!"_ reconocí esa vocecilla perfectamente _"— ¡Ey! Sólo quería que sepas que Eriol grabó toda la conversación de ustedes detrás de la puerta y…"_

"— _¡No! ¡Ella tiene un hueco donde puede escuchar lo que decían desde su pared! ¡Ouch!"_ antes de eso escuché un tacón chocar bruscamente contra algo.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo que todo? –inquirí algo enojado.

"— _¡Oh! No te preocupes jiji le pongo un tapón cuando lo creo necesario"_

"— _¡Te lo dije! ¡Tiene un agujero!... ¡¡Ouch!!"_

— Oigan…creo que, mejor los dejo arreglar sus diferencias y yo…

"— _¡No, espera! Sólo quería que sepas que sufrirás si le haces daño ¡Besitos!—"_ y colgó. Creo que la azabache era bipolar ¡Qué rápido cambia de actitud! ¡Y cuánto miedo acaba de darme!

— ¿Alguien importante? –me preguntó una voz.

— Para nada, yo…-volteé y vi a esa mujer que no había visto en el último mes. Su cabello negro como la noche era inconfundible y su mirada inevitablemente penetrante tenía un tono de calidez. No tenía vestimenta china tradicional. Sólo era el último saco que mi padre le regaló.

— ¡¡Mamá!! –todas las hermanas fueron a abrazarla, hasta Fanren. Liang la saludó con una reverencia — ¡Llegaste antes!

— ¡Ey! Yo no controlo el tiempo – bromeó. Fui y la abracé. Extrañaba esa sensación, la calidez de sus brazos del color de la porcelana. Sus manos suaves sobre mi mejilla. Madre…

— Me alegro de verte –no estaba enferma, ni triste ¿Para qué habría venido?

Sonrió y luego puso su cara seria.

— Alguien debe quedarse a cargo del clan. Y eso, lo vamos a hablar.

* * *

_Ana Lucía (mejor conocida como mi clienta, Za-firE-aniLu) está escondida entre las sombras de su escondite y me ha contratado a mí, el doble de Terminator, para protegerla de posible atentados terroristas en su contra por tardarse tanto, pero me ha dejado este mensaje grabado para ustedes:  
"_** Esto es para:**

**_moonlight-Li  
_****_Girls Sweeping  
_****_Mizucky-Chan  
_****_Nisicrita  
_****_Leoni Tao91  
_****_Sasha-Kinolo  
_****_-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-  
_****_Ying Fa Chik  
_****_Haruko Hinato  
_****_Mary-T06  
_****_Ashaki  
Astrizk  
bsbgirl539  
nani27  
Anyverest Di Britannia  
hadita-lp_**

**_HEY!!!!! Esto es para todas ustedes LAMENTO LA TARDANZA con todas las letras pero se que aún así tienen odio contenido así que contraté al doble despedido de Terminator que les está dado este mensaje!! Por favor no se olviden de los bellos hermosos y mister universo reviews que me hacen muy feliz :D y no se dejen intimidar por agente T es que él es muy temperamental U.u ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Ja ne!"_**

_Bueno...mi clienta no haber especificado eso ¡No soy temperamental! ¡¡Y no se olviden de los reviews o iré a sus casas y les diré: "Hasta la vista, baby" si no le ponen un review a esta chica que me sacade quicio!! Ella repite: lamenta el mes de retraso pero como dije las tinieblas de su escondite son resguardados por los tres mounstrous "Escuela" "Libros de Matemática" y "Tarea" que por el bien del futuro de mi clienta me ha obligado a no liquidar. Ahora sí, espera les haya gustado._

_Se despide,  
Agente T.  
Pagado por:_

* * *

_*****/*Za-firE-aniLu*/*****_

**_=)_**


End file.
